


Snowman

by Asteroid0320



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroid0320/pseuds/Asteroid0320
Summary: 有一些为了写文定的私设。warning：①R-18②同人CP，圈地自萌，不喜勿入③同人创作，勿上升真人
Relationships: Raphael Varane/Clement Lenglet
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

瓦拉内走进这家酒吧的时候，人还不是很多。

他喜欢这家酒吧就是因为这里很黑，灯光暗淡得似乎不存在，他可以隐藏起球星的身份，在这里肆无忌惮的喝酒，即使流露出醉态，也不会担心被人认出来。  
只要他在巴黎，只要心情不好，就会把自己的情绪发泄到这里，伴随着酒精的灌入，烦心事也好像消散在这混浊的空气中了。

他很少和身边的人提起这件事，他有双性恋倾向，大概只有关系很好的人才知道。  
他想，自己可能是后天的，因为他也会喜欢女人，比如他现在的老婆，可是看到男性的裸体，也会让他有感觉。  
表面上的辉煌和荣光，只会让他感到孤独，而隐藏起来的性取向却让他无比向往，他总觉得在男人堆里他才能获得安全感。  
他把队友当作一个避风港，以友情的名义和他们相处。  
他以为自己可以就这样一辈子。  
可内心的骚动却越来越厉害，既然他们有接触，就会渴望接触得更深更多，这让他感到痛苦与无奈。  
他偶尔会想起以前的男性伴侣，对那种性爱食髓知味，那是种难以形容的美好感受，和女人却很少体会到那样的感觉。

又倒入一杯，他感觉今天的情绪化解得很慢，已经超过他以往喝过的量了，他不知道自己是否应该继续下去。  
手摸入口袋，有一个装药的小盒子。里面有他平常吃的维生素，还有一个和维生素很像，作用却完全不同的药片。  
那是拉莫斯塞给他的，他知道他会很难受，知道这份心结会很难解开，所以要他考虑使用。  
“你可以暂时放松一下。”这是拉莫斯的原话。“到一个没人认识你的地方，把真实的你挖掘出来，哪怕只要一晚也没关系。”  
他曾经告诉过拉莫斯，他喜欢男人。但他还是和女人结婚，有了孩子。在外一副功成名就，幸福美满的模样。其实他心里，总会对没有选择的那个性取向产生向往，可他知道自己的身份，所以很好的压制住了那份渴望，上一次和男人做爱，已经不知是多久以前了。  
拉莫斯的意思他很明白，说起“没人认识的地方”，他第一个想到这家酒吧，也曾在这里见过结伴同行的同性恋人，在这里他也许可以实现自己内心的向往。  
紧握药盒的手又松开，他还是决定放弃，有点冒险，解压的方式那么多，为什么非要执着和男人做爱？  
他起身去了一趟卫生间，出来洗手时却看到旁边洗手池有个熟悉无比的人影。  
两人的目光在镜子里交汇，同时露出惊讶的表情，空气有些许的凝滞。  
对方先友好的笑了：“你也在这儿啊。”  
瓦拉内也尴尬的笑笑：“是啊，真巧。”  
好吧，竟然能碰到熟人，看来这个世界确实挺小的。  
朗格莱明显也刚上完厕所，准备回到昏暗的酒吧里，两人只好结伴同行。  
“你刚才在哪里坐着？我都没有发现你。”朗格莱问道。  
“在那边的沙发里。”瓦拉内指了指他的酒杯处，他来这里就是为了不被人看见，自然选了最角落的位置。  
朗格莱把他的酒杯从柜台那里拿过来，坐在瓦拉内旁边，只有这样他们才能看清彼此的脸。  
“你是怎么发现这家酒吧的？”瓦拉内问，他实在找不到什么太好的话题。  
“就在刚刚吧。”朗格莱说，他确实是想解压喝点酒，就发现这里有家酒吧，很安静，光线暗淡，适合消愁买醉的人。  
“我在这里喝过很多回了，只要心情不好就会来。”瓦拉内说。  
“看来你现在心情就很不好。”朗格莱说，随后问道“因为比赛，还是家庭？”  
“哦，都有吧，你呢？”瓦拉内把这个问题敷衍过去，又把问题抛给了他。  
“球队，家庭，都很复杂，斯黛尔有了孩子以后，脾气变得很糟糕，球队里也有很多麻烦。”朗格莱举起酒杯，一边晃着里面澄澈晶莹的液体，一边慢悠悠的说道。  
“看来我们俩现在是同一屋檐下的人了。”瓦拉内把酒杯递到他面前。  
朗格莱顺势碰上，然后饮下一杯。  
“你也是一个人来法国的吗？”瓦拉内问  
“是啊，我只说我想回国散散心，她不愿意带着孩子旅行，就在家里照顾他。”朗格莱说，他请了一位保姆减轻斯黛尔的负担，以让自己也有足够时间休息。  
“卡梅莉也想带着孩子和我一起来，但是我没心情照顾他们，于是就把他们留在家里了。”  
他们絮絮叨叨的聊了些家事，俱乐部，比赛，酒也随着话题倒了一杯又一杯，虽说是小酒杯，但也已让二人有了醉意。  
朗格莱换了一下姿势，往瓦拉内那边靠了靠。  
“你干嘛？”瓦拉内看他主动靠过来，笑着问道，他这时才想起自己今晚还有别的目的。  
“不干嘛，你这边有个舒服的靠背。”朗格莱的头往瓦拉内那边歪了一下，可能是想找瓦拉内身旁的靠背，却碰到了他的肩膀，还试探性地蹭了蹭，明显已有了醉意。  
瓦拉内本来是以玩笑的心态看待朗格莱靠近他，此时闻到他身上微醺的酒味和头发里清爽的香气，心里却不是刚才那般镇定了。  
这家伙，平时都抹发胶的，怎么今天偏偏没有，还用这么香的洗发水，蓬松的乱发蹭在瓦拉内身上，隔着薄薄的衣服搔弄着瓦拉内酒后敏锐的皮肤神经。  
有点不太对劲。  
可能是喝了酒的缘故，也可能是酒吧里空调的温度有点太高，瓦拉内觉得脸热热的，头也有点发懵，而许久不来酒吧的朗格莱只会比他醉得更厉害。  
瓦拉内拿出靠垫，递给朗格莱，顺便把他推到一边，总感觉他俩这样接触怪怪的。  
朗格莱拿到真正的靠枕，也就离开了瓦拉内的肩膀，不知为何，瓦拉内一下子怅然若失，忍不住苦笑一下，看来自己确实是太寂寞了，竟然对自己的队友也会起那种想法。  
可想法一旦燃起，就很难浇灭，何况酒精是可以助燃的，那点小小的念头，慢慢的窜了起来，在他心头挥之不去。  
他对朗格莱本来没有太大感觉的，只是两人需要搭档，所以在国家队比赛日的时候会在一起谈论对手，但是他们平时还是和自己关系好的队员在一起，偶尔相处的一小段时光也没有太多话可以说，再加上皇马巴萨的对立，他们的关系更是没办法走的太近。  
刚才在酒吧卫生间碰到的时候，还有点尴尬。  
不过，如果是和朗格莱做爱，自己好像也不会排斥。  
像是被这个想法吓到了一样，瓦拉内赶紧喝了一口酒，想把这个念头冲掉。  
可他的身影就是不断在瓦拉内脑海里徘徊，尤其是在更衣室的时候。自己确实有同性恋倾向，但不是对每一个人，他曾若有似无地看过朗格莱的身材，在足球运动员中不是很强壮，但是肌肉也算凹凸有致。  
他脱掉球衣时，汗水淋漓的身体，正弯下腰去找衣柜里的东西...  
当时瓦拉内看了一眼就扭过头了，他看任何一个队友都是这样，并没有把朗格莱当成特殊。  
此刻那些片段破碎地拼接在一起，记忆里他的腰线确实很漂亮。  
完蛋。身下某个不该动的小家伙竟然因为那些回忆抬起头，好像想要搜寻什么作为它今晚的猎物。  
虽然现在很黑，朗格莱也醉了，完全看不到瓦拉内硬了，可瓦拉内心里还是有点恐慌。  
他再次把手伸入口袋里，紧紧握住药盒，理智却告诉自己：如果不是两情相悦，就不要把这粒药拿出来，而朗格莱估计是不会同意和他上床的。至少瓦拉内没看出他有同性恋的倾向。  
他决定把手伸出来，这个晚上就这样过去吧，明天晚上再来试试也行。  
也许是衣服的兜太浅，手刚伸出来，就不小心把药盒也带了出来，伴随着一声清脆的落地声，药盒就这样落入了黑暗中。  
朗格莱注意到有什么东西掉了出来，慢慢坐起来道：“你的东西掉地上了？”  
瓦拉内连忙阻止他说：“只是随身带的小药盒，我一会儿捡起来就好了。”  
“你还随身带着药盒？”朗格莱疑问道。  
瓦拉内说：“维生素C而已。那个...我再去点一些酒。”说罢，起身去了吧台。  
“哦，好的...”朗格莱总觉得瓦拉内似乎一下子变得有些慌张，他这会儿脑子是有点懵，但还是能看出那家伙的语气和神态和刚才不一样了，算了，闲着也是闲着，还是帮他把药盒捡起来吧。  
他摸索着打开手机闪光灯，找到了地上的透明小盒子，看到里面有两个分装盒，分别装着两粒一模一样的药片。  
维生素C吗？是那种酸酸甜甜的保健品吗？  
朗格莱喝得有点晕，也不知哪里来的念头，伸手拿出其中一粒，塞入了嘴里。  
甜甜的口感，确实很好吃，但好像不是维生素的味道。  
反正也吃过了，他不想去思考维生素C本来是什么味道了。  
  
瓦拉内回来的时候看到朗格莱依旧坐在沙发上，表情平静，也没看出有什么异样。  
“给，酒来了，最后一瓶，喝完各回各家。”瓦拉内一边说着，一边打开瓶盖给朗格莱的杯子倒酒，  
隐隐约约的灯光映照下，他看到酒杯旁放着一个小药盒，正是他自己的那个。  
他收起酒瓶，拿起药盒，发现放拉莫斯药片的那一格赫然空了。  
心里一阵翻腾，他拿起药盒，走到朗格莱旁边坐下：“这里面的药呢？”  
“我吃了～”朗格莱的声音很愉悦，完全没有刚才的沮丧失落。  
说罢，他坐直身子，自言自语道：“酒吧里的空调真热。”  
瓦拉内赶紧观察了一下他，发现他的表情还是和往常一样。确实，他也觉得这里有点热，也许朗格莱是正常反应吧。  
总的来说，他还是希望药片不要发挥作用吧，因为和朗格莱上床这件事，实在...太奇怪太奇怪了。  
纵使他刚刚肖想过，可还是没想过真的发生了会是什么样子。  
朗格莱只觉得浑身有一股火苗在慢慢升腾，他不知道什么时候身体变得这般火热，可能是酒的原因吧。  
催情的药有很多种，有男人用的，有女人用的，有壮阳用的，有刺激后庭的，朗格莱吃的明显就是最后一种，这是专门给零号提供的药片。  
一开始的火热一波一波的在体内蔓延，朗格莱觉得不太舒服，可还是没想那么多。  
他看着坐在他旁边的瓦拉内，突然觉得他具有无比的吸引力，虽然他是一个男人，可自己就是想靠近他，就像刚才那样蹭他的肩膀，只要能触碰到他就行。  
这样想着，身体已经做出了行动。  
他往旁边挪了挪，挨着瓦拉内坐下来。  
“你...干嘛？”又是这三个字，瓦拉内的语气却变得犹豫起来。  
“我也不知道我想干嘛。”醉意和莫名其妙的汹涌情感同时袭来，朗格莱也有点疑惑自己在干什么了。“我就是想挨着你。”  
可即使是挨着，他似乎也不满足。朗格莱摸到瓦拉内的手，将他拿了起来，放在自己的衣服里。  
瓦拉内一摸到他的身体，就如同触电一般，那奇妙的手感，不停地提醒他，这是一个同性，而他很久都没有用这种方式触摸同性了。  
还有，他一个男人，皮肤怎么这么好？  
瓦拉内狠狠心，还是把手抽了出来，他比朗格莱清醒，应该控制这种局面，否则他也不知道会发生什么。  
“拉斐尔，我这是怎么了？”朗格莱的声音很轻，但却很认真，他迷迷糊糊的。他刚刚不是在和瓦拉内聊天吗？怎么就摸上了？可是...好舒服，他的手中好像有甘霖，可以缓解体内肆虐的火苗。  
“没什么，你可能...太孤独了...”瓦拉内也轻声回应。  
“是吗？”朗格莱喃喃道，觉得瓦拉内说得也许是对的。  
他踢球踢不好，斯黛尔是理解不了那种失落的感觉的，在家里也无法排遣情绪，还会生闷气影响家人的心情。  
出来以后更是不知道和谁交谈，倾吐内心的愁闷。他总觉得在这个世界上很孤独，面对家人他只能报喜不报忧，可他真正的忧虑却都是自己消化。  
“是啊，因为我和你一样。”瓦拉内没有和他深谈，可在朗格莱靠近他的时候，他却觉得朗格莱的心情和自己一样，都无法在家里发泄苦闷，外边又没有可以倾诉的朋友，所以他们才会在这家酒吧相遇，互相取暖。  
不行不行，快打住。他们已经开始情感共通了，这种情况下很容易使两人突破理智的界限。  
“克莱门特，克莱门特。”瓦拉内喊他的名字，试图呼唤起他本来的意识，甚至在想关键时刻自己要给他一拳，看能不能把人打醒。  
朗格莱转过头，看着瓦拉内微厚的嘴唇，被朦胧灯光雕琢出一个错落有致的阴影，忽然觉得非常性感，比他近距离见过的任何唇部都要完美。  
他的意识正在被情药和酒精消解，只会遵从内心的本能，而本能让他亲吻面前这个性感的男人。  
“克莱门特！”他依旧不放弃喊他的名字，似乎这样就能把他从梦里叫醒一样。  
朗格莱却压根不理他，伸出手搂住他的脖子，一个吻落在那两片嘴唇上，堵住那些无用又吵闹的呼唤。  
朗格莱的胡子扎着瓦拉内的唇部皮肤，让他感觉新鲜而奇特，他已经很久没有和男人接过吻了，尤其是这样深入而迫切的吻。朗格莱的这招突袭让他一下子兴奋起来，不顾一切地迎上前去和那舌头纠缠在一起。  
双方都疯狂地交换着自己的口液，呼吸变得粗重和急促，朗格莱也许根本不知道自己在做什么，瓦拉内还有一些完整的意识，可他宁愿自己已经不省人事了。  
最开始那个喝完酒就散的想法烟消云散，他只想把这个男人扯上床去，无论如何今晚要把他干了。

这里虽然光线暗淡，但终归是公共场所，不适合做那种事。瓦拉内扶起朗格莱说道：“我们换一个地方好吗？”  
朗格莱一脸迷茫：“好啊...”  
唉，和他说话也是白说，他现在根本没有判断能力。瓦拉内一手扶着他走出酒吧，来到一旁的小旅馆，随便订了一个房间，便带着朗格莱上去了。  
旅游淡季，旅馆生意一般，没什么人，这是瓦拉内所满意的。  
把朗格莱放到床上，任房间的明亮灯光打在他泛红的面颊上，平日里蹙起的眉头此刻舒展开来，明亮的眼睛里波光荡漾，好像无限春水在其中徜徉。  
“嗯...”他轻哼一声，似乎对躺在床上感到很舒服。  
瓦拉内看着面前的朗格莱，放任下身硬了起来。  
他走上前，看着那张俊美的面孔，突然有点窒息。  
他是很好看的，自己以前就这样想，现在他被欲望冲昏头，比之前又多了份诱人的感觉。  
你怪谁呢？谁让你就这样出现在我面前？还吃了那粒我本不想让你吃的药？  
瓦拉内伸手脱掉朗格莱的衣服，看着他那身前早已挺立的粉嫩，忍不住用手握住把玩两下。  
这样随意的一个动作，对于朗格莱来说，却是极大的刺激，全身所有的血液似乎都在往那里涌去。  
“拉斐尔，不要...”朗格莱轻声抗拒，他隐约觉得这样是不对的，暴露在空气中的皮肤让他感觉到危险，但是身体却又渴望着瓦拉内的爱抚，他的大脑已经不知道做出什么样的指令了。  
“克莱门特，听从你的内心。你也许会对没有尝试过的事感到恐慌，但是你放心，有我在呢，好吗？”瓦拉内趴在他耳旁，温柔的安慰他，好像在哄睡一个孩子。  
听完这话，朗格莱似乎被催眠了，他不再去搭理残存的理智，而是一心遵循身体的渴望，任凭瓦拉内抚摸他的身体，亲吻他的肌肤，不停点燃他身上各处的敏感。  
这药毕竟是刺激后庭的，朗格莱虽然觉得瓦拉内的抚摸很舒服，可还是觉得后面痒痒的，急得他扭动身体，想要摆平那种又痒又麻的感觉。  
而他扭动身躯的模样，在瓦拉内看来无疑是动人的。  
朗格莱甚至抓住瓦拉内的手，往身后摸去：“快...帮帮我...”  
这是在邀请他快点插他啊，哪个男人能受得了这样的诱惑？  
瓦拉内更是不例外，他心跳加速，即使想现在就挺枪而入，却还是克制自己的冲动，选择比较稳妥的方式扩张朗格莱的菊穴。  
酒店的房间里都有避孕套和润滑剂这些东西，瓦拉内随手拆开一包，挤了很多透明的凝胶，抹在朗格莱的那个部位。  
“嗯...啊...”朗格莱禁受不住冰凉液体的触碰，忍不住叫出声来。  
瓦拉内吻住他呻吟的嘴，手却伸进了那神秘洞穴中，朗格莱皱起眉头，无奈嘴被瓦拉内堵住了，身体又没什么力气反抗，只好任由那人在自己的菊穴中进行痛苦的扩张。  
瓦拉内努力抚平他的惊慌，投入得吻着，放开味道香醇的嘴唇后又去亲他的脖子和胸膛，几乎用尽一切办法让他可以舒舒服服得度过扩张期。  
其实对于朗格莱来说，手指的伸入终于缓解了那里渴望的感觉，所以即使疼，他也觉得是幸福的疼。  
可是光是手指还是不够，他需要更粗更坚硬的东西。  
瓦拉内觉得扩张得差不多了，手抽了出来，抬起朗格莱白皙却结实的腿，扶着自己的下身塞了进去。  
“啊！！”朗格莱难以承受这巨物的侵入，忍不住喊出声来。  
他双手紧抓着床单，浑身冷汗往外冒出，可身体却欢迎这东西的到来，他忍不住抬起屁股迎合瓦拉内的动作。  
看着眼前这人虽是第一次，却对他的肉棒如此饥渴，瓦拉内内心一阵强烈的征服感。他干了他的队友，同时又是联赛中的对手，这样想着，他忍不住又使劲往里面冲了一下。  
润滑液已经因为两人的摩擦而变热，带着这根肉棒往里面冲锋陷阵。  
朗格莱感觉最里面的某个部位正在为这肉棒的到来欢呼，一阵阵强烈的愉悦感淹没了他的意识，他开始放肆得呻吟，皱紧的眉也舒展开来。  
瓦拉内发现这粒药片的效果确实很好，竟然能让第一次做的人这么快的进入状态，自己一开始还担心朗格莱会受不了，可现在看起来，他很享受，已经领略了男男做爱的美好。  
想到这，他也不再手下留情，双手扶起朗格莱的腿，肆意抽插起来。  
一波波撞击往朗格莱的身体深处冲去，快感逐渐占据他的脑海，他更不想保留自己的矜持和力气，浑身上下像是解放了一般，一边努力迎合瓦拉内，一边疯狂的叫起来，蕴满水波的眼睛迷蒙得看着瓦拉内。  
“啊...拉斐尔...你真棒...快...撞我...再这样...继续...”  
以前的瓦拉内绝对想不到这话会从朗格莱嘴里说出来，那个沉稳、安静、不爱说话的家伙，此刻正喊着浪荡的女人才能说出的话，让瓦拉内更加奋力的干他。  
他低下头，深深吻了吻那肆意呻吟的唇，然后含住挺立胀大的乳头，爽意从下到上，让他难以克制自己的力度，不再像最开始那样温柔舔弄，而是恶狠狠的咬了两口。  
朗格莱也不觉痛意，而是搂住瓦拉内的头，让他的唇在自己上身也进行残酷的掠夺，不一会儿，白皙的肉体上便布满了各种啃咬的痕迹。  
空气里淫靡的味道不断泛滥，冲刷着两人的意识。  
瓦拉内知道自己干到了他的敏感点上，因为朗格莱的肉棒也翘得很高，一直有淫液从肉棒上流下来，沾湿了他小腹上黑色的毛发。  
他伸出手抚摸朗格莱的阴茎：“这里是不是也很想要。”  
“想啊...快给我...”朗格莱闭上眼，享受瓦拉内一前一后带给他的双重刺激，声音也沙哑了。  
瓦拉内不敢相信，自己被这个第一次和男人做爱的雏儿搞得这么舒服，已经想要射了。  
他抽出巨刃，拿起床上闲置的另一个枕头放在朗格莱腰下，然后把两条健实的腿架在自己的肩头，让他的肉穴更加完整的暴露出来，方便自己做最后的冲刺。  
朗格莱对他的所有行为完全配合，他只知道这是会让自己爽上天的男人，他想干什么，自己就让他干什么。  
瓦拉内向下压着他的腿，下身再次猛地插入。  
“天哪...拉斐尔...亲爱的...你爽死我了...”  
释放前的那几下总是快速而用力，朗格莱觉得自己快要被眼前这个高大的男人插穿了，嘴里的娇喘更是没有停下，刺激着瓦拉内的射精。  
当那些温热的液体进入朗格莱身体的那一刻，朗格莱前端挺立的小家伙也不堪重负喷涌而出。  
瓦拉内把朗格莱的腿放下来，躺在他身边，看着他喘气的狼狈模样，忽然觉得很有意思，虽然自己也很累，但还是忍不住伸手去捏他胸前还在挺立的乳头。  
刚才没注意，自己竟然把他乳头咬出一小道血痕，可朗格莱太投入了，完全没注意到这轻微的疼痛。  
那家伙也确实很累，仿佛耗尽了他的全身力气，自己刚退出来，他就已经闭上眼睛沉入梦境了。纤长的眼睫毛打在他眼皮下，留下一道迷人的阴影，瓦拉内注意到眼角还有一丝干涸的泪痕。  
也许真的很痛吧，可是意志力又抵抗不了春药的威力，只好忍着疼痛挺起腰迎合自己。  
瓦拉内凝视那泪痕片刻，忽然探上前去，亲了一下那眼角。  
好像这样他就能心安理得一些。  
自己要不要起身为他盖上被子？  
正这样想着，瓦拉内却没抵挡住睡意的侵袭，闭上了双眼。

早晨的到来总是突然而迅速。  
朗格莱睁开眼睛的时候，外面天光大亮，虽然屋里的空调还在轰轰响着，可他还是感觉浑身发抖。这时他才发现，他竟然赤身裸体的躺着，旁边还有同样一丝不挂的黑皮肤男人——瓦拉内。  
他只觉得头痛欲裂，却怎么也想不起来他们是怎么搞上床的，他光记得和瓦拉内在酒吧喝酒聊天，然后就是他们在床上翻云覆雨的场景，自己好像还非常陶醉，然而这中间都发生了什么，他却没有一点印象。  
这才是最重要的啊，两个关系普通的人搞在一起总要有个导火索吧？  
算了，还是先起来洗个澡吧，身上精液的味道让他闻了有点反胃。  
他从床上爬起来，要忍住身后的疼痛，还要努力不惊动瓦拉内，实在有点勉强。  
来到浴室，打开花洒，温暖的热水从头顶倾洒而下，洗去了他身上的污垢，却洗不去镜子里浑身带着暧昧伤痕的自己。  
直到这会儿他才有点反应过来，自己和瓦拉内可能是酒后乱性了。  
他捂住脸，不太想面对这一事实。  
这时浴室外有脚步声，他知道瓦拉内也起来了，而且正在朝浴室走来。  
他还没想好要和他说什么，门就打开了，瓦拉内也光着身子，毫不在意地走到他面前。  
“你后面洗了没？”  
一上来就问这么私密的问题，朗格莱都觉得有点羞耻，可还是摇摇头，他压根不敢去碰。  
瓦拉内见他摇头，就伸手揽过他的腰，把他拉近自己，两人的阴茎又碰在一起。  
朗格莱浑身一抖，阴茎是男人最脆弱和敏感的地方，就这样和另一个男人的挨在一起，换谁都会觉得怪怪的。  
可瓦拉内不觉得有什么大不了，他一手搂着朗格莱，一手伸到他屁股那里去掏残余的精液。  
“嘶...”朗格莱疼得抽气。  
看他叫痛，瓦拉内也忍不住放轻了力度，但还是坚持掏完才放开他。  
“昨晚...你还记得发生了什么吗？”朗格莱问，想知道瓦拉内记不记得具体细节。  
“你指的是哪一部分？我基本上都记得。”瓦拉内坦诚的说。  
哎？他都记得？  
朗格莱有点怀疑自己是不是听错了。  
“我们不是在酒吧喝酒吗？我是不是喝多了做什么了？要不怎么会...”可他真的不知道自己喝多了还会和男的上床啊...  
“我们是在酒吧喝酒，但是你吃了我的药，那不是什么维生素，是催情的药片。”  
朗格莱定在原地，不敢相信自己听到了什么，瓦拉内竟然在酒吧随身携带那种东西？  
瓦拉内看到他眼神里的讶异，也有点不好意思了：“那个...我是准备打个野炮，但我真没打算把你当做对象，我本来就不让你捡那药盒，结果我买完酒回来，你已经吃了，还主动搂着我的脖子亲我...”  
朗格莱听完脸已经红得可以滴血了，他赶紧别开视线，避免和瓦拉内对上。  
好吧，好像是自己的错，谁知道他喝醉了想什么呢，竟然想吃“维生素”，结果错吃了春药。  
看着朗格莱无地自容的样子，瓦拉内主动说道：“我知道这是一个误会，不如我们都把昨晚忘了，就这样分道扬镳吧。”  
事到如今也只能这样了，这也是朗格莱最希望的结局了。  
“嗯，那我回巴塞罗那，你回马德里，我们都不再提昨晚了。”说罢，朗格莱拿起浴室里备好的浴巾，擦了擦身子，走出浴室去穿衣服。  
眼见那人离自己而去，身上还带着自己吻过的痕迹，瓦拉内突然一阵舍不得，可还能怎样，他肯定不会和自己继续下去，自己又胡思乱想什么呢？  
也许是为了避免尴尬，瓦拉内洗完出去的时候，朗格莱已经不在了，只有床上乱七八糟的被单证明昨晚的欢爱是真实存在的。他打开手机，看到昨晚一些未及时查看的消息，潦草的回了几句，然后又翻出朗格莱的号码，想了半天还是发了句“一路平安”。  
他以为朗格莱不会理他，估计都不想再见到他了吧。可没想到，穿好衣服后却看到朗格莱的回信。  
“你也是。”  
不知为何，这几个字让他笑了起来，忽然有种释然的感觉。

第一部分 完


	2. Chapter 2

两人回到俱乐部以后，确实没有再联系，瓦拉内不知道朗格莱怎么想的，至少他一直让自己的生活很忙碌，尽力不去回忆那个夜晚，那个美妙但是却不被承认的夜晚。

只是，他不知道自己是真的想忘了，还是怕想起来以后那种欲望又会如潮水般汹涌袭来。  
偶尔在电视上看巴萨的比赛，当看到那个高高瘦瘦的身影时，目光就会瞥到一边，假装没有这个人，好像这样就能做到自己向他保证的事情一样。

虽然俱乐部不同，他们可以不用时常见面，但是国家队大名单出来以后，瓦拉内知道，他又要见到朗格莱了，他有点不理解自己对于这件事的期待。  
朗格莱是和格列兹曼一起来的，他们提着行李箱一路说笑，瓦拉内站在门口注视他，那副样子好像也已经把那天的事忘记了。但是在朗格莱看到瓦拉内的一瞬间，他的笑却冻结在脸上，他们的目光在这个寒冷的冬日相撞，气氛突然变得有点僵硬。  
其实他在来的路上也无数次想象应该和瓦拉内寒暄些什么，但是真的见到他，却一句话也说不出来。  
也许那个晚上对他们来说，都还没有忘记，只是刻意不去想起。  
格列兹曼来到瓦拉内旁边，和他碰了碰拳头，朗格莱却只是随便打了个招呼，便往宿舍走去，连格列兹曼也有点惊讶他的态度怎么突然就变了。  
“刚才他还在和我开玩笑呢，真的。”格列兹曼向瓦拉内解释道“我要不要去问问他哪里不太舒服？”  
“不用的，他已经是大人了，他会管好自己的事。”瓦拉内拦住格列兹曼，他知道，朗格莱需要时间冷静。

是的，他非常需要时间来冷静。  
他那天回家以后，一直穿着长袖长裤，没敢让任何人看见他身上的痕迹，可是一个人的时候，他却会悄悄掀开衣服，看着那些吻痕，脑子里就不由自主的想起那一天晚上，虽然记忆有些残缺，但他清楚得记得身后被撞击时酥痒酸麻的感觉，吓得他赶紧又盖住，不知道自己是怎么了。  
但他到了白天还是会让自己看起来很开心，很正常，和队友愉快的相处，只是他会偶尔把目光看向队友的身体，尤其是那个部位，他以前从来没有很仔细的去观察过这些，直到回过神来才暗骂自己脑子绝对有问题。  
刚刚见了瓦拉内，他那些莫名其妙的想法又冒出来，他只好快步离开，找个地方躲起来，虽然他也知道自己不可能永远躲着他。

第一天的训练在朗格莱看来是漫长的，他一直和瓦拉内在一起，不过他尽力不去看他，只是专心做好自己的事，把精力投入到练习中去，这样脑子就不会想那些乱七八糟的东西。  
瓦拉内却没有他那么纠结，当他看到朗格莱出现的时候，内心的期待被不停地放大，他知道自己还是忘不了那个晚上，只要他见到他，他就会想起来。  
若有似无地把目光向他那边投射过去，就看到他背对着自己，装作在观察训练场外的什么东西，背却挺得很僵硬，真是装也装不了那么像。  
瓦拉内不禁扬起嘴角，觉得这家伙出乎意料的有意思。  
不过他既然背对自己，那么自己就可以好好欣赏他的身体了，特别是运动裤下包裹着的浑圆臀部，在瓦拉内看来有种特殊的吸引力。  
这里这么多男人，他们有的身材更好，长得更帅，屁股更翘，可是这个是例外，他被自己上过，贯穿过，光是这样想，身体就已经开始有感觉了。  
瓦拉内觉得自己今天晚上有必要去朗格莱宿舍里看看他，看他冷静好没有。

漫长的第一天结束了，朗格莱洗完澡坐在床边回忆今天和瓦拉内的相处，没有说话，也没有视线交流，只有一次两人不小心撞到了一起，朗格莱连看也没看他就匆匆转身了，那么别扭，却无可奈何。  
敲门声“笃笃”响起，朗格莱心想谁这么晚还来找他，却还是站起身去开门。  
看见门外高大的瓦拉内，他愣了一下，不知道该不该让他进来。  
“有什么事吗？”他小声问道。  
瓦拉内低声道：“先让我进去。”  
朗格莱感觉让他进来是不太对的决定，可就这样关上门是不是又太冷漠？  
他侧开身子，让出一条进来的路，瓦拉内走进了屋子。  
在朗格莱关上门的瞬间，瓦拉内抓起他的肩膀，把他按在门上，对着那两瓣薄唇，狠狠地吻了上去。  
朗格莱还没来得及反抗，就被纠缠住舌头，被迫接受这个霸道的吻。  
“嗯...”他闷哼一声，双手抵住瓦拉内的肩膀，却怎么也推不开他，自己被这个吻侵占了意识，不仅如此，连下身也开始挺立。  
这个反应把他吓了一跳，自己光是被吻就能硬起来吗？到底在他潜意识里，藏了多少对那个晚上的向往？  
吻带来的，不是解渴，而是助长欲望继续奔腾。  
瓦拉内的手从朗格莱的肩膀向下移去，伸入了他的衣服里面，刚洗过的身体散发着清淡的沐浴露味道，手感也如第一次抚摸时那般柔软。  
掠过光滑的背部，又往裤子里摸去，终于抚到了挺翘的臀部，轻轻掐上一把，极尽狎昵和挑逗的意味。  
朗格莱忍不住缩了一下屁股，避开他持续的触摸。  
瓦拉内这才意犹未尽地放开他，端详已经红透了的面庞，好像在欣赏一件艺术品。  
“我们不是说好已经结束了吗？”朗格莱把他的手从自己裤子里拿出来，问道。  
“我是答应过你，而且我回去以后也从来没有想起过你。可是我今天一见到你，就完全控制不了自己。”瓦拉内这番话像是准备了很久的表白，“你知道我今天一天忍得有多辛苦吗？”  
好吧，原来那些他以为风平浪静的海平面，其实隐藏着更加汹涌的浪潮。  
“所以呢？”朗格莱故意装作不被打动的样子，看也不看瓦拉内，他们不能一错再错了。  
“所以我来找你了，我想你也许和我一样。”瓦拉内说。  
“我和你不一样。还有，你以为的思念，只是来自欲望，那是一种猛烈但是很脆弱的感情，很快你就可以忘记。”朗格莱以前压根不知道自己竟然如此冷静和理智。  
瓦拉内看着这张认真的脸，以为他确实已经不在乎了，才觉得自己很傻。  
可就在他低头的时候，看到朗格莱裤子上微微挺立的小东西，一下子破颜而笑，忍不住伸手弹了一下那个不争气的小家伙。  
朗格莱连忙伸手捂住被发现的秘密，转身就要走，却被瓦拉内再次拉住手扯了回来。  
“没想到你也会有这么虚伪的时候，身体已经被我征服了，嘴上却能说得那么冠冕堂皇。”  
“我是想劝你不要执迷不悟。”  
“那你呢？你就好好悔改了吗？”瓦拉内依旧不依不饶地讽刺他。  
朗格莱不知道该说什么，从他和他在酒吧偶遇的那天起，他就已经逃不掉了。  
这么多天以来，自己的所有反应都在向他传递一个信息：他想和瓦拉内再做一次，哪怕只是一次，因为那种感觉，体验过就不会再忘记。  
“我怎么会遇见你？”他像是在问瓦拉内，又像是在问自己。  
“你以为我愿意遇见你？”瓦拉内反问道，随后低下头，再次温柔地啄上他想了一天的嘴唇，不同于刚才的疯狂掠夺，这次他更想让朗格莱舒服，刚柔并济，才是他的手段。  
朗格莱不再反抗，他骗得了瓦拉内，却骗不过自己的内心。  
在这个高压世界里，这样的放纵是那么独特而让人沉醉。

“咱们速战速决，我可不想明天早上迟到。”朗格莱走到床边说道。  
“你这进入状态的速度有点快啊。”瓦拉内不禁又想调戏他，然后脱掉了衣服，露出了也早已挺起的肉棒，顺便给它戴上了一个透明小雨衣。  
“你还随身带着这个。”朗格莱看了一眼，似乎也找到了可以讽刺瓦拉内的梗，“毕竟连春药你都随身携带嘛。”  
听到这话的瓦拉内像是被针扎了一下，只好指着朗格莱无可奈何道：“不听话，来，接受惩罚。”  
然后拿出裤子口袋里的润滑液，在手上挤了很多，拉过朗格莱就往他小穴里塞，朗格莱吃痛不已，却又不得不承认，手指伸得越深，他越能感受到小穴内壁敏感的细胞通通被激活了，让他忍不住伸手抓住瓦拉内强壮的臂膀。  
“看来你也很渴望了。”瓦拉内说完却抽出了手指，朗格莱感觉后面一下子空虚了起来。  
瓦拉内躺在床上，抬起腰故意让肉棒挺起：“想要的话，就自己坐上来。”  
朗格莱脱掉衣服走过去，伸开腿一坐而下，有点痛，但是到达底部以后又有种说不上来的酸麻从身体内部传来，让他又疼又爽。  
这个角度，瓦拉内伸出手就可以逗弄住那两颗同样坚硬的红樱：“上次的伤好了吗？”  
不提还好，提起来朗格莱还有点不悦，回到家脱衣服才感觉到乳头很疼，低头一看不知道什么时候有了一处咬痕，他偷偷抹了点斯黛尔的乳头霜，结果还是疼了好几天才好。  
“好了。”他敷衍地回答“拜托你轻一点。”  
“知道了。”瓦拉内感觉和他做爱时斗斗嘴还挺有意思，好像可以增加彼此的情趣一般。  
他让朗格莱趴在他身上，两人的胸膛压在一起，然后挺起肉棒不断向里面冲刺，朗格莱虽然极力隐忍，还是有压抑的呻吟脱口而出，伴随着每一次挺入，钻入瓦拉内的耳朵和心口。  
这家伙，平时看着老实，甚至有点无趣，可是在床上还是挺投入的。  
“克莱门特。”他喊他的名字。  
“嗯？”朗格莱没有精力说别的话，光是应付这一波一波的冲撞，他就已经很辛苦了。  
“叫声哥哥来听。”瓦拉内说。  
...  
朗格莱也想打开他的脑子看看他做爱时到底都在想什么。  
“我不要。”他拒绝道。  
瓦拉内挑眉，也不强求，他会让他喊的。  
他不再说话，专心进攻朗格莱的后穴，朗格莱感觉压在瓦拉内身上的肉棒硬得厉害，于是坐起身给它足够的空间。  
“怎么？想自己动动？”瓦拉内笑道。  
朗格莱不理他，当真骑在他身上动作起来，一开始有点生硬，也不太规律，可他会找到自己里面敏感点需要的节奏，结实健壮的腿支撑着他在瓦拉内身上上下动作，自己就能制造这么多快感，让他感觉很自豪。  
瓦拉内则享受着他的主动和积极，觉得朗格莱这样的男人太难找了，很多零号要做好几回才能适应这种节奏，而朗格莱第二次做就可以掌控得这么好了，让人不得不爱。  
“克莱门特，我好幸运。”他说。  
“什么？”朗格莱大汗淋漓，喘着气问道。  
“如果你被别的男人先上了，我会难受很久的。”  
“你在说什么？！”  
“哈哈！”  
此刻瓦拉内只感到愉悦和幸福。  
朗格莱没空管他想表达什么，他感觉自己体内的快感就要爆炸了。  
瓦拉内拍了一下他的屁股：“喂，换个姿势。”  
朗格莱不情不愿地起身，两人一直紧密结合的部位终于分开了：“又想做什么啊？”  
“你不要一个人快乐啊，还有我呢。”  
瓦拉内把他翻过来，从后面长驱直入，纵情开拓属于自己的疆土。  
这个男人，这一刻，就是他的。  
趴在那里承受坚硬肉棒的侵入又是另一种痛快的感觉，朗格莱闭上眼，也不再矜持，放任自己的喉咙喊出他此刻战栗的感觉。  
肉棒穿插后穴的水声啪啪作响，回荡在这间屋子里，两人的喘息也变得厚重。  
瓦拉内低下头亲吻他的后颈和背部，精心吮吸只属于他的气息和味道。  
他喜欢的是这样的味道，男人的味道，这样的渴望却一直藏在他内心昏暗的角落里，他以为一辈子就这样不见天日了。可是他遇到了朗格莱，这个男人让他终于可以尽情释放自己的渴望，他真想把他融入自己的血肉里，再也不要放走。  
朗格莱不知道瓦拉内内心有这么多的痛苦挣扎，他只是一个服从自己本能和欲望的可怜虫。  
“拉斐尔...噢...我快不行了”  
“这回你能老老实实叫哥哥了吗？”瓦拉内不忘刚刚朗格莱断然拒绝这个称呼的骄傲样子，伸出手狠掐了一把他的臀肉。  
“知道了，哥哥，拉斐尔，好哥哥...”朗格莱根本没把这个称呼当一回事，不过这种被迫喊“哥哥”的感觉又是那么刺激那么有趣。  
“这才乖嘛。”瓦拉内也不再和他废话，挺起身子做最后的冲刺。  
这次瓦拉内戴了安全套，没有上次那种热流冲进体内的异样感了，就是朗格莱射了一床，身子趴在上面，湿答答的。  
瓦拉内从他身上下来，把套套拿掉，扔到了厕所垃圾桶里，随手抽两张纸擦了擦，然后回到了屋里。  
朗格莱已经坐起来了，看着床上湿润的痕迹，很无奈。  
瓦拉内有点不好意思：“要不，我帮你收拾收拾。”  
朗格莱叹口气：“在这之前我还是再洗一遍澡吧。”  
“我觉得我也需要。”瓦拉内说。  
“那你先去吧。”朗格莱感觉和他一起洗很危险，和刚才把瓦拉内放进来时的感觉一样，是种不好的预感，这次他要听从自己的直觉。  
“一起洗又怎么了，我已经没什么力气了，还会对你做什么吗？”瓦拉内说。  
“你说你没力气了，可你还是一副要把我吃了的样子，为了我们明天还能正常训练，你先洗，然后回宿舍去！”  
“...”瓦拉内看着这个明显已经不太好骗的乖巧小狼，只好一个人进了浴室，顺便看看他用的到底是什么牌子的洗发水和沐浴露，总能让人闻了神魂颠倒。

洗完澡换过床单，朗格莱终于把瓦拉内这个大神踢回了宿舍。  
然后才一头栽在床上睡了过去。  
第二天起来的时候发现已经快要迟到了，随便洗漱了一下，头发也来不及打理就跑到了训练场。  
好在没有迟到，在德尚来之前赶到了。  
先是格列兹曼看到他那副慌张模样笑了起来：“别那么着急，离教练来还有一会儿呢。”然后认真看了看他稻草般的乱发，问“连头发都没梳啊？”  
“我可没你那么心灵手巧，扎那么多千奇百怪的发型。”朗格莱说道。  
吉鲁站在旁边，也注意到今天看起来分外狼狈的朗格莱：“昨天晚上睡晚了吗？”  
“还好吧。”他也不知道几点睡的，反正其他人进入梦乡后他应该还在和瓦拉内大战，顺便叫了几声“哥哥”。  
不过，他看向正在朝他走来的瓦拉内，忍不住想这家伙怎么还能如此生龙活虎？  
“喂，克莱门特，你这是什么？”吉鲁忽然看到朗格莱脖子处的一枚吮吸痕迹，为了验证内心的猜测，还往前凑了凑，准备看得更清楚点。  
他这一说站在朗格莱身边的人都看到了。  
“从-实-交-代。”格列兹曼板起脸道，眼神里却都是戏谑。  
“而且应该是那种比较奔放的。”吉鲁也不怀好意的接腔。  
朗格莱这才想起来又是瓦拉内干的好事，羞愧猛地冲上面颊，他这回是真的无地自容了。  
“我哪有...我...”  
面对众人的好奇，还是瓦拉内为朗格莱解了围。  
“别管什么奔放不奔放的了，和我们又没有关系。走吧，教练马上就要到了。”  
问应该是问不出什么的，众人也不再停留，只抛给朗格莱一个个暧昧的笑容。  
待人们都走了，瓦拉内才解下脖子上的围巾。递给朗格莱。  
朗格莱赶紧接过来围上，盖住这个羞耻的印记，也许就是昨天晚上瓦拉内趴在他身上的时候吻下的。  
“瓦拉内，我拜托你嘴下留情行不行，上次是乳头，这次是脖子，你下次想咬哪提前说一声，你这让我怎么和别人解释？”  
朗格莱从来没有这种在队友面前这样出丑的经历，这么冷的天，他的脸却又红又热，都怪旁边这个大高个。  
瓦拉内却没一点做贼心虚的感觉，反而哈哈大笑。  
“你还笑啊，我的好哥哥。”朗格莱看着他那副不思悔改的样子，也没有任何办法。  
瓦拉内伸出胳膊揽过朗格莱的脖子，把他拉到自己怀里，他好久没有笑得这么开心了。

第二部分 完


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又更新了～

自从那次在宿舍的做过以后，两人对于这种事已经保持默认的态度。  
有时是厕所的隔间，两个人相互厮磨下体；有时是器材室，队友们都出去以后，瓦拉内会把朗格莱压在墙上，来个突如其来又刺激的吻，搞得朗格莱总是满脸通红得走出去；更多时候是宿舍，没人发现，没人打扰，他们才可以放肆释放自己的欲望。  
  
比赛结束以后就要分别了，瓦拉内把行李箱收拾好，坐在床边发了一会儿呆，还是起身去往朗格莱的宿舍。  
朗格莱也已经收拾完善，正在用耳机听歌，瓦拉内感觉自己再来晚一点，就见不到他了。  
他注意到有人进来，便回头看了一眼，发现是瓦拉内后，伸手摘掉了耳机，认真的听他想来说什么。  
“有事吗？”即使两人那么亲密过，他素日里说话的语气总还是客客气气。  
“没什么事。就是...我突然发现自己有点舍不得你。”瓦拉内的眼神瞥到一边，总觉得这话说出来很奇怪，他本来是不想说的，可是他们分开以后就很少有机会见面了，如果他没有说，就会觉得有些遗憾。  
朗格莱听到这话莫名其妙的心里一动，这和床榻上的缠绵不同，让他突然心慌意乱。  
“我有什么可留恋的？能和你家那位娇妻相比吗？”他随口问道。  
瓦拉内非但不生气，反而笑道：“你在吃醋吗？”  
“我没有。”朗格莱平心静气的说。  
看着那张没有波动的脸，瓦拉内忍不住走近他，问道：“为什么每次都是我来找你，何时能等到你主动一次？”  
“外面那么多男人女人都会主动靠近你，不缺我这一个。”朗格莱也不看他，径直说着疏离的话，一只手指缠着白色的耳机线，就像他此刻的心，暗藏纠结。  
瓦拉内笃定的声音却徘徊在他耳畔：“我不需要别人，你就够了。”  
朗格莱侧过脸看他，那人深深的眼窝里嵌着一双深不可测的眸子，让人怀疑他究竟在想什么。  
“我们到底是什么样的关系？”朗格莱问，他想不明白，两个男人有家庭，却还缠绵在一起，又不相爱，这到底算什么。  
瓦拉内见朗格莱还在纠结这个问题，便向他解释自己早已准备好的说辞：“可以确定的是，我们是好朋友了。就像好哥们儿之间会一起打飞机一样，我们只是在这段关系中各取所需，享受就好了，何必想那么多呢？”  
朗格莱站在那儿把每个字都听得清清楚楚，他这才明白在瓦拉内那儿他们是这样的，一开始听到那句“舍不得你”的时候，自己竟然还略微动摇一下，没想到，他们只是各取所需。  
算了，这样也好，肉体关系迟早要断，没人动真感情不是很好吗？  
朗格莱笑了出来，瓦拉内很少见他笑得这么轻松。  
“好的。”他轻轻应答。  
可是这笑又让瓦拉内感到没来由的失落，他们之间的距离又一下子拉远了，瓦拉内想走近他多说什么来缓和这片刻的疏远，门却又被打开，是格列兹曼。  
“克莱门特，我们走吧。”格列兹曼走进来叫他，看到瓦拉内也在这里，突然觉得奇怪。  
最开始朗格莱对他态度有点冷淡，后来两人不知经历了什么又打得火热，这会儿他们脸上都没有表情，气氛明显有点僵硬。  
“那我走了，再见，拉斐尔。”朗格莱提着行李箱与他擦肩而过，和格列兹曼一起离开。  
瓦拉内站在原地，看着这个空荡的房间，他发现，朗格莱刚走，他就已经在想他了。  
那张铺着白色床单的大床，曾有他们纵情交乐的身影，现在阳光正打在上面，瓦拉内仿佛还能看到一对交叠的身体在上面肆意缠绵。  
怎么可能只是各取所需？性与爱，从来都不是分开谈论的，当你反复对一个人有了性的冲动，你就要问问自己，他到底闯进了你的床榻，还是你的脑海和内心？  
他本来想和他说，有空了就去巴塞罗那找他，可是却没有机会了，他已经走了。  
这个房间里已经没有了他的气息，自己也不应再逗留，瓦拉内突然这个房子也因此变得空虚了。

令瓦拉内惊讶的是，朗格莱会先来马德里找他。  
那是一个休息日的下午，他在家里打游戏，赢了以后感到百无聊赖，瘫在沙发上准备睡一觉。  
手机铃声却响了起来，他揉着眼睛摸索到手机，上面显示的名字却让他猛然清醒。  
手指迅速划下接听，放到了耳旁。  
“喂，克莱门特？”他感觉自己好久没听见他的声音了。“怎么想起来给我打电话了？”  
“我在马德里，你来接我一下好吗？”朗格莱问道。  
“你在哪儿？我现在就去。”瓦拉内从沙发上起来，换了双鞋就拿着车钥匙跑出去，也没有和家人打招呼。  
朗格莱找了个人少的地方等他，他穿着休闲的衣服站在路边，看着阳光照出街边的树影，微微出神。  
他也不知道自己在想什么，本来只是来看一个朋友，可从他来到马德里，内心就有一个声音在提醒他，这里有瓦拉内，这个声音一直伴随着他，直到他准备离开。  
他说他们只是朋友。这个理由让他有种莫名其妙的恼火，朋友为什么要做到这种程度？朋友为什么要缠住他不放？  
可是，真的来到属于瓦拉内的土地上，他的气却消失得无影无踪，还是想去找他，去看他，错过了这一次，不知道什么时候又有机会见面。  
很快那人的车便驰骋而来，停在了他的面前。  
朗格莱直接就拉开车门坐了进去。  
“你怎么会来马德里？”瓦拉内启动车子，慢悠悠地向前开去。  
“来看一个朋友，顺便过来看看你。”朗格莱说，他注视着窗外的风景，只是不想让瓦拉内看到他的表情，有点纠结又有点开心的表情。  
“噢～好吧。”即使自己是被顺便看看的，瓦拉内还是觉得心情很好，他们本来就没有理由见面。“那我们接下来去哪儿？”   
“这是你的地盘，你想带我去哪儿就去哪儿。”朗格莱的头枕在副驾驶的靠背上，说道，像是认命了一般，心脏扑通扑通的跳着，带着偷偷摸摸的担忧与窃喜。  
“克莱门特，你有时候乖得让人受不了。”瓦拉内忍不住说道。  
“要不我也叛逆一回...”朗格莱侧过脸，像是找到了什么有意思的东西试探对方，“和别人试试？”  
瓦拉内扶着方向盘的手一僵，他光是听到朗格莱这样说，就已经有点难以忍受了。  
“这话听着不好笑。”他的脚微微用力踩了一下油门，他知道自己需要排遣这种没来由的烦躁“而且别的男人很少有我这么厉害的。”  
朗格莱被他后面这句话弄得哭笑不得：“好了，我只是开个玩笑，你最厉害行了吧？”  
瓦拉内见气氛缓和了，那种烦躁感也自然消失，便放松了对油门的压迫，刚才那感觉真奇怪，他有点怀疑自己到底怎么了。  
朗格莱的手机忽然响了起来，他接了一下：“喂？我还在马德里...今天晚上吗...好吧，我挂了...”  
“是谁啊？”瓦拉内问。  
“斯黛尔，让我今天晚上回去，看来我下一站就要去机场了。”朗格莱说道。  
“噢...我见到你还没有十分钟，就要把你送走...”瓦拉内抱怨道，这感觉就像到嘴里的肉被别人夹走了。  
“你有空可以来找我啊，我也会像今天这样，马不停蹄地去接你。”朗格莱说。  
“房是开不了了，稍微温存一下总可以吧？”  
人就在他副驾驶上坐着，却不能摸不能碰的，谁也受不了啊。  
“你...又想干什么？”朗格莱侧过脸问道。  
瓦拉内不说话，一只手开车，另一只手支着脑袋，笑得有点得意。

“嗯...嗯...”  
接吻时沉重的呼吸在窄小的空间里弥漫，瓦拉内搂住朗格莱的后颈，把自己多日的思念悉数通过这个吻传递给他。  
放开朗格莱时，恋恋不舍地舔了一下他的嘴唇。  
“你还是急得跟个色狼一样...”朗格莱忍不住吐槽道，好在这地方黑乎乎的，没人看见他们的亲热行为。  
“那下回换你当个色狼，抱着我亲呗。”瓦拉内调笑他。  
“你明明知道我不会这样。”  
“我知道的是，你就喜欢假矜持，其实叫床的时候比谁都浪。”  
“瓦拉内！”  
一旦他开始喊这个，就说明他要生气了，瓦拉内只好伸手抚摸他的背，一副帮他顺气的样子。  
“好啦好啦，对不起，那...我们去后面？”  
瓦拉内把车开到了地下停车场，这里既黑又静，几乎没有人经过，很适合他所说的“稍微温存”。  
刚把车停好，瓦拉内就拉住朗格莱来了个法式热吻，这会儿又拉着他去车子后座继续缠绵。  
关上车门，朗格莱提醒道：“我先说好，我没有时间和精力跟你做爱。”  
瓦拉内伸出一根手指：“就进去一下。”  
朗格莱摇头：“我还不清楚你的一下有多深吗...”  
见对方态度坚定，瓦拉内只好作罢，随后叹气道：“我就知道，你从来都不会主动，好不容易来找我一次，却又不让进去。”  
这话说的，倒显得是朗格莱的错了。  
其实就在刚才，他已经有一个“讨好”瓦拉内的想法了，只是没什么勇气实施。可是他们的时间不多，稍纵即逝。  
瓦拉内仰着头靠在车座上，想看看朗格莱有什么反应，不过好像没有反应。其实朗格莱正在犹豫，做内心的斗争。  
就在瓦拉内以为旁边这只温顺的小狼确实没有动静的时候，朗格莱的手伸了过来，把他的裤子解开，掏出了里面那个已经有点膨胀的家伙。  
接着，朗格莱趴在了他的腿上，把瓦拉内的肉棒含在了嘴里。  
震惊，但更多的是感动，瓦拉内没想到，他真的主动起来了。  
“克莱门特...”他把裤子往下褪了褪，伸开双腿，好让朗格莱有充分的空间为他口交。  
巨大的肉棒把朗格莱的嘴塞得满满的，他感到腮帮有点酸，但凡事都有个过程，适应了以后也许就会好一点，于是他坚持了下去，但还是难免会让牙齿碰到瓦拉内脆弱的皮肤。  
“噢，宝贝，轻一点。”瓦拉内指导着他，“舌头也要用起来，你真的很棒，弄得我太舒服了。”  
夸奖让朗格莱有那么些不好意思，却依旧照着瓦拉内所说的那样去做。他伸出舌头，舔弄那些胀起的狰狞血管，一想到这些曾让自己爽到上天，脸就又热了几度。  
他是真的没办法洗白了，第一次是意外，第二次是鬼迷心窍，那么这一次呢？他明明可以一走了之，瓦拉内不会知道他来过马德里，可他还是来见了他，心里很清楚来了以后一定又是被他亲吻被他抚摸，可自己不但不排斥，还亲自送上门来，现在又趴下身子为他做这种事...  
一错再错...不知悔改...  
说得就是现在的他吧。  
既然如此就让理智都见鬼去吧，他就是什么也不管了，心甘情愿的走向堕落。  
一想到这里，朗格莱更加用力的吸吮和爱抚口中的巨物，自己的下身也默默挺立，在裤子里撑开。  
男人和女人的嘴是不一样的，朗格莱的小胡子轻轻搔弄瓦拉内大腿内侧的皮肤以及睾丸，让他有种如坠青云的感觉。女人的嘴永远都带着口红的香气，虽然也不错，但终究稚嫩、乏力，哪怕朗格莱是第一次，不免笨拙单调，却还是让瓦拉内体会到前所未有的快感。  
“天哪，克莱门特，你太特别了，我再也离不开你了...”  
最后一句呻吟让朗格莱停滞了片刻，他知道这是瓦拉内在快感中胡说八道，他也劝自己那只是胡话，可听到的时候，心里比什么都要满足。  
“别停，宝贝...”瓦拉内不知朗格莱为什么停了一下，伸出手包住他的后脑勺，往自己的下身拉去。  
朗格莱被迫顺着他的手，把肉棒塞到自己的喉咙深处，这一下带出了他口中的唾液，以及眼眶里的泪水。  
“咳咳...”他有些受不了，咳嗽了两声。  
瓦拉内从这咳嗽声里清醒，知道自己刚才可能急于求成了，连忙起来查看他的情况：“对不起，是我不小心，你没事吧？”  
“没事。”朗格莱说罢，再次张开了嘴，舔了舔从顶端渗出的汁液，一点也不觉得恶心。  
舌头的柔软温热，舔得瓦拉内把持不住，如果不是时间和场地不太允许，他真想把这个男人的裤子扒了，压在身下开始进攻。  
不过这样也很好，上次分别的时候，朗格莱的态度让他担心他们的关系难以继续，可是他还是来找自己了，还愿意做他根本没做过的事，只是因为自己说，希望他主动一点。  
他们好像在慢慢的为对方着想，会想念，会体谅，这些也是好朋友之间会有的，对吗？  
不是的...他们都不会对哪个朋友做到这种地步...  
瓦拉内迷迷糊糊的想着，但是快感又把那些想法从他脑海里赶走，他决定还是只享受当下。  
朗格莱也不明白自己怎么了，这一刻只想讨好瓦拉内，讨好这个带他走入深渊的男人，只要能让他开心，那自己就愿意去做。  
快速的前后吞吐让瓦拉内感觉自己精关难固，还有那小胡子的刺激，更是加快了他对射精的控制。  
“嘿，你能不能避开一下，我可能要射了。”瓦拉内想朗格莱可能不会爱吃他的精液，便竭力控制着提示他。  
朗格莱没有走开，依旧用嘴含着，手指摩挲着，把他说的话当成耳旁风。  
“我和你说话呢，我...”瓦拉内一激动，没有把持住，还是悉数喷射出来，全部进了朗格莱的嘴里，有一些还顺着嘴角流了出来。  
瓦拉内连忙拿出车里的卫生纸，帮朗格莱擦他嘴角的精液：“快吐出来。”  
朗格莱却故意不去执行他的要求，甚至把精液咽进了肚子里。  
“我吃了。”他说。  
“所以，你为什么吃？”瓦拉内问，他已经不清楚这家伙脑子里在想什么了。  
“我以为我吃了你会开心。”  
“你知道这意味着什么吗？”瓦拉内很认真的问他。  
【我知道，好朋友之间会打飞机，但不会吃对方的精液。】  
这句话在朗格莱心里转悠了一圈，最终还是没有说出来。  
“我就是想看看你惊讶的表情。”朗格莱坐回车座上，随便找了个理由。  
明明第一次做过后的早上，他闻到身上的精液味道还会恶心，现在却能淡定的吞下一个男人一次的精量。  
“我惊讶的表情有什么看的？”这个行为让瓦拉内觉得自己有点对不起他。  
一个直男，陪你上一次又一次的床，任你吻任你咬任你占他便宜，还这样为你服务...  
是个人都要动心了吧？  
瓦拉内找不到表达感情的方式，他们经常拥抱，也经常接吻，好像没什么可以把真心表现出来了。  
他唯一没有用过的，就是语言。  
不是那种意乱情迷时乱七八糟的呻吟，而是带着理智的表白。  
“克莱门特。”  
他刚喊出他的名字，朗格莱就拉开了车门：“我还是自己去机场吧。”  
“不让我送你了吗？”他还什么都没说呢。  
“机场人太多了，你被人认出来就不好了。”朗格莱的借口有点牵强，他只想快一些离开。  
“至少让我把你送到门口，不下车应该没有关系。”  
“可能会有人认出你的车，我先走了。”  
朗格莱快速地离开了，刚刚车里的气氛有些暧昧，他们刚经历过一场小小的性爱，而他做了那种让人误会的事，实在不适合再独处下去了。  
他顺着电梯来到上面的商场，走出大门叫了辆车，便往机场的方向的驶去。一路上，硬起的家伙一直都没有放松，脸上的红晕和滚烫热度也不曾退却，他忍不住双手捂住脸庞，然后又觉得自己这个动作很可笑，放下手的那一刻，他还是笑了出来，自己这一刻就像个得意的小孩。  
  
瓦拉内坐在那里，感受着车里因另一个人离去而迅速冷却的空气，内心却被温暖填满。  
他打开车里的灯，把自己身上以及车座上清理了一下，回到主驾驶的位置，驱车准备离开。  
车子驶出地下停车场的大门，一束冬日的阳光照射在他脸上，眼前的景物，大街，人流，车辆，都是那么新奇那么令人愉快。  
他往家的方向开去，顺便打开了车里的音乐，一段悠扬的乐曲倾泻而出，在宽敞的汽车空间里荡漾开来。  
【My snowman and me...】  
他不记得他听过这首歌，可能是妻子爱听的吧。  
这首唱给圣诞的歌却不是那么的轻松愉悦，深情背后带着隐约的忧伤情绪。  
不过瓦拉内并不在意，他一路到家，进门就要往卧室里去，妻子却叫住了他。  
“你刚刚跑哪儿去了，连声招呼也不打？”妻子问道，他难道是有什么急事？  
“哦，一个朋友需要我去接。”他没有说谎，只是没把话说完整而已。  
“那他人呢？怎么不带回家里坐坐？”妻子继续问。  
“他女朋友有事让他回去，所以...等下次有机会了吧...”瓦拉内说，他本来要回屋的，可是又觉得自己这样有点太冷落媳妇了，便提议晚上出去吃饭。  
听到这话，妻子终于露出了笑容：“好的。”她正不想思考做什么晚饭呢。  
这话说完，瓦拉内才感觉到良心安定，回到卧室里，拿出手机给朗格莱发消息。  
【回家了给我报个平安。】  
那边很快就回了一条消息过来。  
【Yes，sir～】  
看着这个俏皮的回复，瓦拉内又露出笑颜，他觉得自己有点离不开这个家伙了。


	4. Chapter 4

两人的相处模式已经开始变得固定，只要其中一人有时间，有理由，就会去对方所在的城市找他，但朗格莱总觉得瓦拉内来找他的时候比较多，自己总是很突然的就收到了他的电话，然后开车去接他。  
比起酒店和宾馆，车里成了他们理想的做爱场所。  
这个地方安静，无人打扰，不会有人注意到他们，而欢爱过后，他们又分道扬镳，回归自己身处的环境，好像车里的一切只是一个梦。  
有时候瓦拉内觉得自己很可笑，奔到巴塞罗那，偷偷摸摸的搞一个男人，搞完了又灰溜溜得窜回来，如果只是为了单纯的床第之事，他何必弄得如此麻烦。  
可他就是愿意，哪怕不是去巴塞罗那，而是跨国奔到更远的地方去，他也愿意去见朗格莱，去吻他令人沉迷的嘴唇，去抚摸他那柔软的身体，他想，自己对他来说是否也是这样让他渴望的呢？  
至于那天在车里没有说出的话，再见到他时却没能说出口，这和单纯的接吻拥抱不一样，表白需要一定的气氛才能说出来，瓦拉内只是觉得，既然他们已经有了肉体关系，某些话早说晚说应该也没什么太大区别。  
而且，他觉得贴在一起温存已经满足不了他了。除了能在一起激烈的“运动”，他还想搂着他睡一觉，想睡醒了以后出去吃个饭，看场电影...但是这些都是他做不到的事情...

今天又是相隔半个月的见面，他们在黑暗的车里互相取暖，自己的硬物在朗格莱体内穿插，激起身下人的连声呻吟，让瓦拉内感到一阵畅快。  
不偏不倚想要破坏这甜蜜时刻一般，自己的肚子竟然咕咕的叫了，两人都停顿了一下，接着就是朗格莱哈哈大笑的声音。  
“干我有这么辛苦吗？把你累得肚子都饿了。”他情不自禁地取笑道。  
瓦拉内连忙对这个没心没肺的家伙解释道：“我是急着来见你，所以没有吃东西好吗？”  
“那下次要吃饱了再来啊，否则没有力气会被我反攻的～”  
听了这话，瓦拉内乞肯善罢甘休：“我就是三天三夜不吃饭，也能把你干哭。”  
说完就是一个挺身，硬物长驱直入，猛烈撞击着里面的敏感点。  
“哼...”下面那人不再动嘴，只是用一个闷哼和更加紧地搂住瓦拉内的脖子来表达他的服从。  
像是很满意这样示弱的行为，他也温柔下来，不再那么用力地挺入。  
车里的温度，暖得刚刚好。  
一番激战下来，两人都累了，朗格莱还是把瓦拉内打发到副驾驶去，非要给他买东西吃。  
“圣诞节假期你准备怎么过？”瓦拉内懒散地瘫在座位上，问道。  
“没想好，反正就是和家人一起过呗。”  
“你的计划里都没有我吗？”瓦拉内略带埋怨的反问。  
“圣诞节肯定要陪老婆孩子，也没有理由出远门去看一个朋友啊。”朗格莱否定了瓦拉内的话，即使他们想见面，一起过一个隆重的节日，也还是逃不开家庭的束缚。“与其谈圣诞节，我还不如想想比赛的事。”  
是啊，平安夜那一天巴萨还有比赛。  
“比赛？和谁的？”瓦拉内问。  
“赫塔菲吧。”  
“那你不是会来马德里吗？”瓦拉内的声音带着惊喜“比赛结束后可以去见你吗？”  
朗格莱从他的眼神和语气里读到了明明白白的喜悦，他以为只有在他们上床的时候瓦拉内才会开心，可是从此刻他的反应来看，光是见到自己，他都会这么兴奋，这些让朗格莱也心跳加速。  
虽然瓦拉内说他们只是朋友，他们也从来没有表达过彼此的感情，充其量是床第之间的呢喃爱语，起着调情的作用而已。  
那天自己吃进精液的行为，则带着某种不同寻常的意味，他们都知道这已经超越了友情可以做到的范围，可是到现在为止，谁也没有提起那天，深究这个行为背后的意思。  
即使朗格莱知道这段关系里不该有多余的感情，可还是忍不住有期待，他好想问问瓦拉内，如果不上床，他还会想见到自己吗？  
“平安夜的马德里，踢完球，能预约你一晚上吗？”瓦拉内问。  
“我要跟着球队行动的。”朗格莱侧面拒绝道。  
“那我去找你总可以了吧？”  
“可以是可以，但是被队友他们看到不太好。”朗格莱想到可能会被熟悉的人看见，还是否定了。  
“你不用担心他们，我们是国家队队友，我去看你，也顺便看看安东尼他们，不好吗？”  
“我再想想吧。”  
“还想什么，你在马德里我怎么能...”  
“你安全带没有系好。”朗格莱打断他的话，起身给他系上安全带。  
瓦拉内低头看他认真的模样，睫毛长得让人惊叹，一双眼睛里闪着犹豫的光泽，知道他确实需要时间考虑，便也不再勉强了。  
“谢谢克莱门特。”他伸出手，揉了揉朗格莱在车座上被弄乱的头发，动作无尽的宠溺与喜爱。  
朗格莱抬起眼白了他一下，埋怨道：“不要一副夸奖你家大狗的样子。”  
“你可不是大狗，你是一头惹人的小狼。”瓦拉内的手没有丝毫伸回来的意思，指腹依然轻柔的摩挲着他的后脑碎发，就像每次他趴在自己身下含住那硕大性器时那样，自己都会这般悠闲的抚弄他。  
“那你呢？你是什么动物？”把安全带插进锁扣，朗格莱依然挨在他身上反问道。  
“我？我当然是你的主人了，宝贝儿。”最后一句“宝贝”逐渐压低了声音，因为“主人”已经对“小狼”的嘴唇再次燃起兴趣，哪怕十分钟之前他就以为自己已经把它品尝干净了。  
一个简单却漫长的吻结束，朗格莱扬起嘴角，问：“主人，你现在肚子还饿吗？”  
“当然饿了。”瓦拉内摸着肚皮道“不过，灵魂已经被你喂饱了。”  
“呵呵...又开始胡说八道了。”朗格莱坐起身，发动汽车，向地上驶去。  
为什么你不相信呢？瓦拉内侧头看他，想起刚刚那个不屑一顾的表情，有些伤心的想，他说的是真的啊，能填饱自己灵魂的，就是他而已啊。

平安夜这天的马德里，街道上洋溢着圣诞节的美妙氛围，朗格莱和队友们坐上大巴前往赫塔菲主场。其他队友都在玩手机，他却没有心情，而是转过头去注视窗外的风景。  
这会儿是中午，天气不错，风轻云淡，车流匀速向前推进，一束阳光刚好打在朗格莱这边的车窗前，缓缓注入冬日难得的温暖。  
快要比赛了，他却没有一点紧张感，而是一直在想瓦拉内要来找他的事。  
就在他刚抵达宾馆的时候，他就告诉瓦拉内，自己同意他过来，不过不能让巴萨的人看见。  
那边当然是欣然同意。其实朗格莱也不知道自己为什么突然改变了主意，可能也是期待能在平安夜见到他吧？  
瓦拉内现在在家里吗？他到哪儿了？他又要怎么和家人解释呢？  
是的。“家人”两个字让他觉得很沉重，包括斯黛尔和孩子，每次想到他们，他心里都好像压着一颗巨石，喘不过气，却又难以摆脱这种关系。  
他当然知道是错的，他们俩都很清楚，却都拿“朋友之间一起玩玩而已”当挡箭牌，好像没人说“爱”这个字，他们就可以把这个“友情游戏”玩下去。  
什么好朋友，明明每次做爱时恨不得把自己足以淹没理智的爱意以行动发泄在彼此身上，竟然还能在穿上衣服后说出“这是友情”这种恬不知耻的话。  
朗格莱觉得一切都很乱，而他不愿去理清脑子里混乱的感情，在他迷茫的时候，他只会想起瓦拉内，仅此而已。  
队友们开始下车时，他才把思绪重新拉回现实，随着队友们下去，慢慢悠悠地走进球场。  
下午的热身他也一直不在状态，格列兹曼先看了出来，跑到他身边和他搭话：“嘿，今天怎么了？”  
“没什么...”他当然不会说，他能表达的只有这个。  
格列兹曼看出他没有说实话，很直接的说道：“你最近都很奇怪。”  
“是吗？”朗格莱没在意他的话。  
“尤其是在国家队的时候，你和拉斐尔之间好像有什么事情。”  
听到格列兹曼提起这个名字，朗格莱才停下来认真的看着他：“你觉得我们之间有什么？”  
“天哪，我才不知道，但是你们之间一直冷冷热热的，这不奇怪吗？而且你从没和我说过你和拉斐尔之间的事，我都不知道你们什么时候玩那么好的。”  
朗格莱告诉自己不要慌张，任别人怎么猜也猜不出他俩的关系，他换了一种角度，巧妙反问道：“所以，你在嫉妒他和我关系好吗？”  
格列兹曼翻了个白眼：“我才不是。”  
“可你的语气里就是嫉妒...”  
“嘿，我根本没有...”格列兹曼被他这么一说，也不知怎么反驳了，只好举手投降。“OK，我说不过你，如果你愿意告诉我点什么，那么我很乐意倾听。”  
好吧，话题确实因此被拉开了，不过朗格莱更加注意自己的言行，他已经把不快乐写在脸上了，由此可以看出瓦拉内对他来说确实很重要。

天已擦黑，星子逐渐占据天空。  
一会儿就要开始比赛了，朗格莱坐在更衣室里看眼前人来人往，却依旧静不下心。  
他有在比赛时关掉手机的习惯，他以为这样可以让自己更加专注，不会被打扰。可是，他还是忍不住想起瓦拉内，他在往这边来吗？队友们会看到他吗？如果看到自己又该怎么解释呢？  
这些都让他觉得心烦意乱，于是他拿出手机，打开了它。  
他以为打开之后会看到一些未接来电，比如来自某个大高个的，可是，没有，通知栏里空空如也，只有几个符号在上面罗列，沉闷而无聊。  
朗格莱觉得自己不打给他是不会安心了，于是快速拨出了号码，看着屏幕上拨通的标志，他连忙把手机放到了耳边。  
“喂...”  
“喂？你不是快比赛了吗？怎么还和我打电话？”瓦拉内知道朗格莱比赛前关掉手机的习惯，所以对他的来电有些惊讶。  
朗格莱脑子里过了好几句可以用来搪塞他的借口，最后还是松了口气，说了真心话：“没事，就是忽然很想听你的声音。”  
“你就直接说想我了呗，总是这么不坦诚。”  
“呵呵...我就是想你了，我没有不承认呀。”  
瓦拉内挑了一下眉毛：“...今天倒是出乎意料的直率啊。”  
“想你就是想你，有什么可隐瞒的？”把真心话讲出来的滋味真好。  
“我也想你，宝贝～去吧，好好踢，有奖励。”  
“好的，再见。”一和他说话，朗格莱的笑就像固定在嘴角一样，无论如何也没办法回到原来的角度。  
他再次把手机关上，放回原处，心里却有着和刚才截然不同的轻松感。  
即使他们之间讲情话就像开玩笑一样，他也很开心。  
瓦拉内，光是这个名字都似乎带着一种魔法，竟然可以决定自己的喜怒哀乐，而他的声音和他的那些情话更像是被魔力之火淬过一般，烧得自己喉咙也软了，心也烫了，连放下手机的手也在微微颤抖。  
他很清楚自己已经沦陷了，而且丢盔卸甲，狼狈不堪...  
...但是又心甘情愿...  
这种难以控制的感情让他欢喜又害怕，他好像很久都没有体验过这种心动的感觉了，至于现实...先去他的吧，过了平安夜，他再去思考现实。

今天的大家状态很好，白天的阳光仿佛也给夜晚带来了一丝暖意，大家都踢得很舒服，比赛最终以胜利告终。  
朗格莱走回更衣室，第一时间打开了手机，却还是看到一片空白的通知栏——瓦拉内并没有打电话或发信息，这让朗格莱有些失落，他想给他打过去，却又担心这会儿更衣室人多耳杂，而且自己也不能总是主动吧？  
于是他又把手机放下，去做别的事情了，而瓦拉内的电话，直到朗格莱随球队离开的时候才姗姗来迟。  
这时朗格莱已经快走到球场门口，外面是载他们回宾馆的大巴车，已经有球员排在那里登车，朗格莱听到手机响了，便拿出来接通。  
“嘿，你怎么现在才给我打电话？”他走到一处角落里，低声问道，避免被人听见。  
“现在打也不晚啊，你们不是还没回去吗？你上车了没？”瓦拉内问。  
“还没有，你在哪里？”  
“我的车就在你们的大巴车后面。”  
朗格莱一愣，然后连忙隔着大门处的玻璃往外看，夜色里，好像确实有一辆车停在离大巴不远的地方。  
“你来这里干什么？”朗格莱的声音充满紧张，他以为瓦拉内会去酒店找他，而且他们说好了不能被队友发现。  
“我来找你啊，喂，趁别人不注意，快点来我这里，我带你去过平安夜～”瓦拉内倒是说得轻松随意，完全把朗格莱的教练和队友忘在一边。  
“你注意一下时间和场合好不好？我要先去和教练请假，他同意了我才能擅自行动。”  
“算了吧，万一他不同意呢...你还是先来我车里，先斩后奏吧。”  
“你说得倒轻松！你敢在齐达内眼皮子底下溜吗？”  
“我还敢在德尚眼皮子底下亲你呢。”  
朗格莱觉得自己对于瓦拉内这个人的认知可以彻底颠覆了。  
“无论如何，你说的事我做不到。”朗格莱果断拒绝道。  
“好吧，那我只好去你们的大巴里亲自替你请假了。”  
“你说什么？你在威胁我？！”朗格莱感觉自己被这个男人逼疯了。  
“是的，我在威胁你，你只有几十秒的时间了，来我车里，还是我去替你请假？”  
“...你等着...”朗格莱挂断电话，看了看身边三三两两去登车的队友，抱紧了手里的包，思考着自己现在溜出去会被他们抓住吗？  
布斯克茨刚好经过，看到朗格莱站在大门旁边就是不走，有点疑惑：“克莱门特，我们该走了。”  
“哦，好的...那个...你先上车吧，我再检查一下有没有什么东西忘带了。”朗格莱赶紧找个借口把他打发走。  
“好吧，那我去车上等你。”布斯克茨说罢走出大门。  
趁他走掉，又没有别的队友注意到他，朗格莱抱起自己的包就冲出大门，往大巴后的车子跑去。  
布斯克茨正准备上车，就看到一个人影从自己旁边蹿过去，接着后面的普吉等人喊了起来。  
“克莱门特，你去哪儿？”  
“教练，克莱门特跑了！”  
布斯克茨反应过来的时候朗格莱已经跑出去很远了，他也跟着人群去追，只见朗格莱跑到一辆车旁，拉开车门就钻了进去，动作行云流水。随着车门“怦”地关上，车子原地起速，绕过大巴，径直向前开去。  
众人只好站在原地，目视着车子离开，哪怕想追也没有能力了，刚比赛完，他们也没什么力气。  
朗格莱看着窗外目瞪口呆的人群，忽然觉得这个行为很搞笑，没忍住便笑了出来。  
瓦拉内扭头看他，也笑了：“很好玩吧？”  
“好玩什么，被教练训的时候就笑不出来了。”朗格莱抱着包靠在车座上，这个他非常熟悉的车座，坐在这里仿佛就能收获一种安全感，让他什么都不再害怕，哪怕是教练的训斥，队友的责备，更或者，是世俗的眼光，他都可以抵抗。  
车子刚起步跑了一会儿，那边教练的电话已经追了过来，朗格莱看着科曼的名字，手指抖动了两下，还是选择划下接听。  
“...教练...”  
“克莱门特！你知道你干了什么吗？！”  
“对不起，教练，我保证没有下次了！”  
“你可以来找我请假，为什么这样擅自行动？”  
“因为...”朗格莱停顿了一下，紧张得咽了咽口水，却依旧鼓起勇气说道“因为今天晚上对我来说很重要，我有必须离队的事情去做，所以我很怕您不允许...”  
瓦拉内扭头看了眼朗格莱，他确实很紧张，面对教练这样的权威，他从来都是十分顺从的，愿意听教练的任何命令，所以这份反抗显得如此难得，令瓦拉内感动的是，他说今晚对他来说很重要。  
你对我来说也是最重要的。他心里默默的说道。  
科曼那边也显得很无奈，就像一个总是听话的好学生突然违反校规，老师生气也无可奈何，更不忍向他发什么脾气。  
“你知不知道你这样做，会给别的队员带去坏的影响？”  
“我知道...我愿意接受任何惩罚。”朗格莱回答道。  
听完这话，科曼更加对他没办法。  
“我还能怎么办？难道要我们开着大巴去追你吗？也不太可能啊。”  
“是的...给大家添麻烦了...”  
“唉，我真没什么可说你的了，看在今晚你们赢球的份上，我就不计较那么多了，我们可能今晚就回巴塞罗那，你不跟着我们，就自己回去吧。”  
“嗯，谢谢教练。”  
挂掉电话，朗格莱像是摆脱了一件心事，重重喘了口气。  
“我对你来说是很重要的，对吗？”瓦拉内问，语气轻快，有种得到偏爱的喜悦感。  
朗格莱看这个开心得狐狸尾巴都要翘起来的家伙，刚才的气也消散得差不多了。“我要是知道你让我干这事，怎么说也不会让你来。”  
“我只是想测试一下你会有什么反应，没想到...你得了一百分。”  
“噢...我拜托你下次直接让我挂科吧，我再也不想得到你的一百分了。”  
朗格莱虽然这样说，脸上却依旧带着笑容，也许是因为赢球，也许是因为今晚是平安夜，也许是因为身边坐的是瓦拉内，总之，他们这样斗嘴的瞬间，让他感到轻松和舒适。  
瓦拉内却没有在满是人潮车流的街道行驶太久，而是转了一下方向盘，把车拐入一个安静的地方，静静把车停在路边。  
车子停稳后，他打开车内的灯，顿时，柔和的暖黄灯光照在两人头顶，一种朦胧和梦幻笼罩了这辆车的驾驶位，让他们可以更好的看清彼此。  
朗格莱扭头看他：“怎么了？我们要开始做正事了吗？”  
瓦拉内听完有些无语：“我像是只找你做那种龌龊事的人吗？”   
“可我们每次见面都要做点龌龊事。”这个贬义词被他俩运用得那么合理，在他们心中，这就是一件不能公开的勾当一样。  
“今晚做不做都无所谓，我有东西要送给你。”瓦拉内一边说着，一边从自己脚下拿出一个漂亮的小袋子，递给了朗格莱。“Merry Christmas。”  
朗格莱看到以后却有点受宠若惊，他以为他们还会像以前那样在车里做爱，来纪念这个平安夜，却没想到，瓦拉内会这样正式地送他东西。  
他握了一下拳头，像是给自己勇气，然后才伸手接过，说话却还是有点语无伦次：“你应该提前通知我的...我根本没想那么多...早知道我也给你准备一份了。”  
瓦拉内看他那副样子，顿觉有趣，摇头道：“我要的不是礼尚往来，只是单纯想送个礼物给你，快打开吧。”  
朗格莱撑开袋子，取出了这份礼物，又把丝带和包装纸拿掉，一个精致的小盒子就这样被他捧在手上。  
光是看这个盒子的外形，朗格莱就猜到里面是什么了，这种方方正正的盒子里只会装一样东西。  
他把它打开，躺在盒子正中间的，是一枚精巧的戒指，没有华丽的装饰，因为是给男人戴的，但是在车灯下却依旧流转着低调的光华，彰显着它的价值。  
“你怎么会想起来送我戒指？”朗格莱对这个礼物的意义感到疑惑，他深受感动，却不敢接受。  
“我只是偶然在网上看到它，然后觉得会很适合你。”瓦拉内说，好像这不是什么大不了的事。  
“可是，没必要送这么珍贵的东西，何况，我来这里比赛，也没拿什么可以回给你的礼物。”  
“别再说这样的话了，”瓦拉内伸出手，轻轻掐了下他的脸颊“你来就是最好的礼物。”  
这样温和暧昧的气氛很容易催生人内心的某些冲动，和性无关，而是一种把生命猛然填满的错觉，好像在迷茫中寻觅了很久，终于在对方那里尘埃落定。  
“谢谢。”他不是无话可说，而是只能用这个单纯的词表达他的心情，再多说一句，他可能就克制不住自己。  
“你不会是害羞了吧？”瓦拉内盯着他脸上红扑扑的可疑颜色，坏坏的问。  
“没有，是你车里的空调温度太高了。”朗格莱当然不会承认。  
瓦拉内也不勉强他，反正不管他怎么拙劣的掩饰，自己都能看穿他想要隐瞒的情绪。  
“不过，你送个戒指而已，实在没必要让我违反队内的规定啊。”  
“因为这注定是个无聊的平安夜。”瓦拉内说“我送了你礼物，然后我们就只能在车里坐着，哪儿也去不了。”  
“车里就挺好的，这个封闭的空间给我更多的安全感，我不喜欢出门逛街，把自己暴露在人群里。”朗格莱平时就很宅，他倒不介意平安夜是否要去做点有意义的事情。“再说了，如果你实在觉得无聊的话，我们也不是没事可做。”  
他把戒指与礼盒放在一边，拉开车门，来到了后座。刚坐下就解开了外套拉链，露出里面单薄的队衣。  
“噢，你又开始诱惑我。”瓦拉内看到他脱衣服的样子，一时之间也有些情动，虽说他不是为了做爱而来，但是难得见面，不利用一下这个美好的夜晚好像有点说不过去。  
“你也可以选择不被我诱惑。”朗格莱停下脱衣服的手。  
“别停，继续。”瓦拉内不急着到后面去，他趴在车的靠背上，看着朗格莱脱掉衣服，露出上身肌肉，本来软塌塌的乳珠一遇到空气，便迅速挺立起来，亟待男人的抚摸。  
光这一个场景，便足够瓦拉内下身快速勃起，张牙舞爪，准备开始今晚的掠夺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.让狼哥跟着他跑那个情节是我脑抽了想的，但是感觉好有意思哈哈哈。
> 
> 2.这一章字数超过我的预估了，H放到下一章写，而且写这章很累，来来回回删了好几个情节设定，头疼，休息休息再写下一章吧。
> 
> 3.也不知道有没有人看，有人看就谢谢你们啦！


	5. Chapter 5

瓦拉内关掉了车里的灯，两人一下子陷入黑暗之中，模糊的视线给性爱带来了一些特别的趣味。  
他的手抚上朗格莱的皮肤，却摸到腰后一处伤痕，像是新增的。  
“这是什么时候受的伤？”他问。  
“今天。没事，小伤。”朗格莱并不在意，球场上这些事司空见惯，一点也不稀奇。  
“下回还是小心点吧，保护自己也很重要。”  
“知道了，你还要不要开始啊？”  
这家伙，还来催促他了。  
不过，瓦拉内喜欢在做爱前逗弄身下的男人。此刻朗格莱就躺在那里，双手举过头顶，上身的肌肉舒展开来，赤裸裸的引诱意味。  
瓦拉内伸手便揪住了孤立在空气中的乳头，这总会激起他身体的敏感反应，喉间的呻吟破碎而压抑，虽然已经习惯了和男人做爱，朗格莱在前戏的时候总是有点拘谨。  
“不管和你做过几次，你总是像第一次那样不自在。”瓦拉内说。  
“有吗？我倒觉得我只有第一次的时候是最放得开的。”朗格莱不禁回想起他们的第一次，有点糟糕，不过并不影响他们之后的相处，在那个昏暗的酒吧里，只有他们相遇了，不得不说是一个令人惊讶的巧合。  
“好吧，看来我要多找队长要点春药了。”瓦拉内笑说。  
“别了吧，我消受不起。”朗格莱说“再说，我们之间也不需要什么催情的东西吧？”  
“一个吻就够了。”瓦拉内吻住下身男人的嘴唇，熟悉的温度和感觉，却总让他吻出新的滋味来，他怀疑自己这辈子都不会对他的唇产生厌烦，每天都想吻上一遍，他的生活才有意义。  
热吻的催情作用自然而有效，瓦拉内迫不及待的脱掉自己的裤子，早在他逗弄朗格莱的时候，就已经硬得不像样了，现在终于可以往里进入。  
滚烫坚硬的阴茎一点点塞进后庭窄小的甬道，朗格莱紧闭双眼承受着，他还是会下意识的抓住瓦拉内，像是恐慌中的求救，而瓦拉内肌肤的触感总是可以缓解他对刚进入时的焦虑。  
不知不觉，他们都已经依赖上对方，像空气，像水，像阳光，都是无法失去的东西。  
“别紧张，宝贝儿。”瓦拉内见他还是抓着自己，那样子依旧像个雏儿，不禁觉得好笑，嘴上像安慰孩子一样，哄他放松下来。  
这个过程甜蜜温馨，像情人间的互动一样，他们是情人了吧？瓦拉内想，只是缺少一个完整的表白仪式而已。  
而且，一想到“情人”这个词，瓦拉内忽然很兴奋，他觉得朗格莱的小穴已经适应自己的硕大了，便挺起腰身动作起来，每一下撞击都到达下面那人的身体深处。  
他低头亲吻他的脖子，朗格莱似乎很怕被亲那里，每次瓦拉内的嘴唇掠过他颈间的皮肤，他都会像触电一般颤抖。  
“啊...拉斐尔...拉斐尔...”朗格莱轻声呼唤他的名字，来表达自己满腔的爱意。  
瓦拉内听到却停了下来，点了点他的脑袋：“又忘记我们的老规矩了？”  
朗格莱撇了撇嘴，不情不愿地喊道：“哥哥...”  
“嗯～再叫一声～”  
“哥哥！”  
虽然不情愿，却还是控制不了嘴角的弧度，他笑瓦拉内的幼稚，又笑自己的天真。  
他真想一直这样天真。  
听了“哥哥”，瓦拉内似乎又充满了能量，继续下身的进攻与讨伐，朗格莱也顺应他的节奏，他总是很懂瓦拉内的需要，也乐于满足他的需求，能被喜欢的人上，痛也痛得有理由，有资格。  
“对不起，平安夜了，还是只能委屈你在车里。”瓦拉内突然说道，这在他心里已经成为了一个过不去的坎，总是躲在车里偷偷摸摸，让他觉得自己没办法给朗格莱一个交代。  
“车里和床上有区别吗？是我们俩不就行了？”朗格莱说“不如我们试试后进式吧，给平安夜多一点乐趣不是吗？”  
他的话似乎有道理，因为每次都在车里做爱，所以基本上都是正面的姿势，这样会方便很多。但是后进式却能顺应阴茎前进的路线，更容易插到深处，只不过朗格莱总觉得那种姿势有点羞耻。  
但毕竟是平安夜，他们又难得相见，再试试这种姿势也没什么不好，朗格莱只想珍惜他们在一起的每时每刻，因为未来总有一天，他们会回到自己的正路上，忘记这段荒唐的旅行。  
他翻了个身，两腿打开，趴在车座上，撅起臀部，等待身后男人另一种方式的宠爱。  
“拉斐尔哥哥，来吧～”他又想起了这个亲昵的称呼，再次喊道。  
“我很快就到，小宝贝。”瓦拉内扶着他的阴茎，穿插而入，这样果然更加畅通无阻，加上刚才已经有爱液的润滑，这下更是一往无前。  
一插到底带来的是前列腺处疯狂释放的快感，纵使朗格莱在赛场上多么坚强，也难以抵抗情欲排山倒海般降临，他爱他，他现在就想喊，现在就想说！  
可那些无处声张的爱只能在“哥哥”这个称呼里渐渐沉默，他喊他“哥哥”足以表达内心蛰伏许久的千言万语。  
“拉斐尔...拉斐尔哥哥...我快不行了...”  
他的手抓住靠背，生生承受着瓦拉内一次又一次放肆的攻击，自己前端分泌的液体也早已弄湿沙发干净的皮套，只差最后一刻的突破。  
虽然不痛，可朗格莱还是感觉眼眶湿润了，不止是情欲可以带动泪腺的活动，爱，一样可以。  
他把头抵在手背上，任自己呻吟和轻喘，对于瓦拉内来说，这些动听的声音是最好的催情剂。是自己把他弄疼的，又是自己给了他快感，这样的想法激起了他最大的征服欲。  
窗外有车辆经过，轮胎碾压地面的声音隆隆传来，也仿佛与他们没有任何关系，还有那远处狂欢和庆祝的声音，也和他们隔绝开来。  
他们的世界只剩彼此，再无多余位置容纳他人。  
朗格莱虽然早就想射，但还是和瓦拉内一同释放，他们之前很少如今夜这般默契。  
喘息渐渐停止，朗格莱坐在一边，拿出了汽车里的卫生纸，擦拭着坐垫上的精液。  
“你回去以后再好好清理一下。”他说着。  
“我还是先给你清理吧。”瓦拉内来到他身边，帮他掏出后庭里的液体“我没控制好，下次尽量外射。”  
“怎样都...嘶...无所谓...”朗格莱还是那不甚在意的语气，“你开心就好。”  
每次听他说这些话，瓦拉内都会微微一笑，不过多表现自己的得意。  
穿好衣服坐在座位上休息的时候，瓦拉内突然发现外面下雪了，鹅毛般的雪片正顺着风，洋洋洒洒，地面不知何时已经染上一层雪白。  
“克莱门特，你看。”  
朗格莱听到他的话，也朝窗外去看，路灯下，雪地变成了暗淡的金黄色，反射着单调的光。  
瓦拉内探身向前，把空调开得更大一点，然后坐回原位。  
朗格莱看了一眼，确实很美，但他没有多余的力气关心，他实在很累，刚踢完一场90分钟的比赛，就坐上瓦拉内的“贼船”，这会儿全身无力，只好一歪身子，躺到了瓦拉内的腿上。  
“累了？”瓦拉内轻轻抚摸他的额头，问道，尤其是想到朗格莱之前踢了全场比赛，体力本就不多，还是有点心疼他的。  
“嗯...”朗格莱觉得这样躺着很舒服，真想就这样一直睡着，睡到天亮。  
“今晚住在马德里吧？”  
“只能这样了，不过我明天一早就要回巴塞罗那去。”  
“听起来你就像是12点钟消失的灰姑娘。”  
朗格莱听到这个比喻笑了一下，之后就笑不出来了。  
这不就是事实吗？他们在魔法时间里相遇，做着恋人会做的事，当钟声敲响，这梦幻的一切就要结束，这辆车里再也没有自己的位置，因为一开始他就不属于这里。  
可他还是喜欢依偎在瓦拉内身边，就像现在，躺在这个男人腿上，自己感觉到前所未有的安稳与自在。  
这一刻，他们好像处在台风的中心，无论外面如何狰狞呼啸，这里总是风平浪静。  
“你知道吗？其实我有时候，还挺喜欢喊你哥哥的。”  
“哦？为什么？”瓦拉内有点惊讶，他以为朗格莱会很排斥这个称呼。  
“因为我在家里就是当哥哥的那个啊，从小到大，最好的总是留给弟弟们，而且要非常坚强，非常优秀，但是却没有人关心我有多累。”这些话他没和任何人说过，反正已经习惯独自消化伤痛了，别人听了能否理解又是两码事。  
但他觉得在瓦拉内这里，自己可以倾诉，而且不会遭到嘲笑。  
瓦拉内听完对他的心疼更深了，他以为朗格莱只是单纯的话少，喜静，球场上遇到黄牌也很少辩解什么，原来在那些沉默背后，是一段刻骨铭心的成长经历。  
所以，他喜欢喊自己哥哥，这样他就好像有了依靠，可以任性，可以放纵，不用再想那么多，考虑那么多。  
瓦拉内能隐隐约约看清他的眼睛，他突然想问他，既然自己对他来说如此重要，那么在他心里，自己究竟是什么样的呢？  
这个问题不能太直接，所以他想到一个玩笑式的语气，既能问出他想要的答案，也不会特别突兀。  
“克莱门特，你不会因此喜欢上我吧？”  
【喜欢啊，当然喜欢。】  
朗格莱会把要说的话在脑子里过一遍，而这句话刚浮现出来就被彻底封杀了。  
无论心里多么喜欢，也绝不能说出口，他们都知道现在已经超出了朋友范围，但只要不说出来，一切尚有挽回的余地，一旦开口，就万劫不复了。  
他可以和他私会，可以从教练眼皮子下逃走，他陪他做尽外界禁止的坏事，以朋友的名义，就够了。  
他们都有家庭，这是唯一的，也是最有力的阻隔，朗格莱对这个问题纠结了很久，他尝试把它抛到一边，可逃避到最后还是要面对。现在，他决定尊重这个现实。  
“拉斐尔，我对你的感情和喜欢是不一样的。”他不知道自己怎么就忍心开口。“这只是，一种同性依恋，它不是喜欢。”  
大概窗外的雪花就是在这个时候席卷瓦拉内心里的，他觉得自己的世界静止了片刻，重新走动的时候，一个念头已经印在脑海里了。  
朗格莱不喜欢他。  
是啊，这多正常，朗格莱总是很理智，他知道这种肉体关系热烈却短暂，他把自己当成哥哥是因为他缺爱的童年，就是这么干脆利索，不会有别的感情掺杂。  
可瓦拉内宁愿他此时昏了头，把什么“同性依恋”当成真正的喜欢，这样他们就有理由享受当下的一切，而不是名不正言不顺的，经常还会做贼心虚。  
“我知道啊。”瓦拉内也笑了“我只是问着玩而已，反正...我也不喜欢你。”  
刚刚还在情欲中耳鬓厮磨的枕边人，这一刻却不约而同的告知对方，他们没有感情，那么残忍，又那么无奈。  
朗格莱得到了他自以为想听的答案，心却如乱麻般绞成一团，有血渗出，疼得让人麻木。  
但他已经无力再去追究了。  
他坐起身来，试图离瓦拉内远一点，腰部却猛地一软，身体向后倒去，瓦拉内忙伸手接住他，把他拥进了怀里。  
“你还好吧？”瓦拉内依旧关切的问道。  
“没事。”朗格莱摆脱他的怀抱，再次坐了起来，还好，这次没有那么尴尬。“我先找个酒店住下。”  
“我们在车里待着不好吗？”  
“你老婆允许你平安夜在外面待着？算了吧，你还是和家人在一起比较好。”  
瓦拉内在他的表情里看到了抗拒，也没办法再勉强，他不知道怎么了，在自己问出那个问题以前一切都好好的，可是现在，自己就连关心他也显得那么奇怪。  
车里温馨的气氛不知何时已经散尽，他们这些日子以来火热的感情也被冷却。  
“那...我送你去离机场比较近的宾馆吧，那样你回去的时候会方便一点。”瓦拉内说，他打开车门回到驾驶座，外面的冷风呼啦灌满了后座，朗格莱打了个哆嗦，他在空调的温暖下舒适了太久，已经忘记外面是多么寒冷。  
他没有回副驾驶，而是把头靠在窗户上，冰凉的触感让他更加真实的感受到马德里的寒意。  
如果他诚实的回答了，他们会在一起吗？也许会吧。  
接着，下一个问题，他们在一起以后呢？不还是要分开吗？  
所以，自己的做法，不论以后是否会后悔，都是正确的。  
我爱你。这件事，我自己知道就够了。  
汽车行驶得有些缓慢，等瓦拉内抵达宾馆时，朗格莱已经睡着了，路灯斜斜的打进车里，映出他脸上的疲态。  
“克莱门特。”他轻轻喊他，然后伸出手推了他一下。  
朗格莱睁开眼，看了看外面，发现已经到宾馆门口了。  
瓦拉内把他随身携带的包递给他：“需要我和你一起吗？”  
“不用了，快回家陪你的家人吧。”  
朗格莱拉开门，走进宾馆大门，他这时才想起，他们分别得太仓促，连“再见”都没有说。  
回过头，瓦拉内的车还停在原地，像是等待什么。  
朗格莱却用尽自己残存的最大力气转过身，快步往宾馆里面走去，他怕自己一时心软，又钻进车里，像过去每次分别时那样，吻住他性感的嘴唇纠缠许久，才肯善罢甘休。  
  
来到房间里，朗格莱才觉得浑身力气都散光了，可他还是拿出手机，给斯黛尔发了消息，随便编个理由搪塞她。  
斯黛尔倒是不怀疑他什么，虽然他们没能一起过平安夜，但巴萨今晚有客场比赛，也没有办法，她疲于应付孩子，已经没有别的精力关注朗格莱了。  
收到斯黛尔的消息，他才算彻底安心，这时又不小心想起瓦拉内，那家伙还真是无处不在。  
他从包里拿出充电器，却看到那个装着戒指的小盒子也在里面，有点寂寞。  
朗格莱不忍它寂寞地躺在那儿，还是把它拿了出来，再次打开盒子，观详这枚精致的小东西，然后他取出戒指在自己手上试了试，不偏不倚，就和他的无名指最般配，他想知道瓦拉内是什么时候测量了他手指的数据，然后买到这么契合的戒指。  
笑容悄悄攀上他的脸颊，被寒风吹熄的心烛此刻又幽幽明亮起来，暖了心窝里那个暗淡的角落。  
原来，人都是贪心的。  
他只要他们保持一个暧昧的关系，谁都不要捅破它，现在自己如愿了，可又那么不甘心。  
夜深人静，他无法再欺骗任何人。  
朗格莱低头亲吻无名指上的戒指。  
晚安了，拉斐尔哥哥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下次写文我会写小甜饼的。。。


	6. Chapter 6

圣诞节这天瓦拉内起得很早，他昨晚有好几次想给朗格莱发消息，可是都删掉了。他也很受伤，一年一度的神圣庆典平安夜，他却听到心爱的人否定他一直以为坚固的感情。  
也许是报应吧，以前朗格莱也曾问过他，他们之间到底是什么关系，他还记得朗格莱那时的眼神，仿佛真的带着一丝追询和期待，他那么专情认真的一个人，自己却随意的说他们是朋友。  
现在轮到朗格莱淡淡的说，不喜欢他了。  
即使这样，即使见到那张没有表情的脸自己会很难过，他也还是想去见他。  
瓦拉内抵达昨晚那个宾馆，询问前台朗格莱在哪个房间。  
前台的工作人员却回答他，一小时前朗格莱就已经退房了。  
现在只有保洁在里面打扫卫生，属于那人的气息已经荡然无存。  
瓦拉内倒是很快接受了朗格莱的离去，他没有给自己一个电话甚至一个消息。虽然不太符合他们以前的相处模式，但是没关系，现在没有什么是他接受不了的。  
他只是还会有一点介意，那个每次来马德里找他的小狼，总会在他的副驾驶笑得羞涩又温柔，而今天他走了，却走得那么安静，消失在了马德里的大雪中，没有留下一丝痕迹。  
瓦拉内走出宾馆，外面很冷，他出来得匆忙，只在内衣外套了个羽绒服，此刻寒风凛冽，吹得他打了个哆嗦，可他却想起朗格莱昨晚那身单薄的衣服，又默默担心他会不会也很冷。  
他开始后悔昨晚草率的回答了。朗格莱说不喜欢，他也赶紧表明自己的态度，谁也不想当那个主动的人，好像很傻一样。  
嘲讽的笑爬上嘴角，既然狠心说出那些话，为什么还要一大早跑到这里来自取其辱？朗格莱压根就不会在意啊，自己多么担心多么在乎他真的会懂吗？  
  
朗格莱回到家里的时候，妻子已经吃过早饭，两人简单的吻了吻彼此的脸颊，他想去抱抱孩子，可是宝宝还在睡觉，斯黛尔不希望他去打扰熟睡的孩子。  
他只好给自己简单做了点东西，吃完才感觉身体依旧很疲劳，昨晚在宾馆里睡的那几个小时根本不够，这会儿还想上楼补补眠。  
走过沙发时，斯黛尔正在浏览一个购物网站，朗格莱随意瞥了一眼，她在看奶粉。  
奶粉、纸尿裤、宝宝衣服...这些都是自己没有在乎过的东西。  
他曾经以为这间房子是这个世界上他最熟悉的地方，没有一丝新鲜的趣味，可现在却感到无比安心。  
他拍了拍妻子的肩：“别总是看这些了，你应该去看看今年新款的裙子和大衣。”  
听完这话，斯黛尔的脸上才出现一丝笑意：“可我身材还没恢复，穿什么都不好看。”  
“并不一定要黄金比例的身材才有资格穿漂亮衣服，只要会让你心情好，你就可以买。”朗格莱说。   
这番话让斯黛尔心情大好，她为孩子操心了太多，这是每天忙着踢球和比赛的朗格莱参与不了的事情。  
而朗格莱能做的只有对她好，让她舒心，其它的，爱莫能及。  
当然，他和瓦拉内做那些事，并不是因为他厌恶了家庭，他只是单纯被瓦拉内吸引了，在这一场征服游戏里，他根本没有反抗的能力。  
  
今天是圣诞节，他却几乎昏睡了一天。刚刚躺到床上的时候，他感觉身体的疲劳得到了放松，可大脑却无论如何都拒绝休息，像幻灯片一样不断回放昨晚他说不喜欢瓦拉内的场景，他甚至在想，自己是不是可以说得更委婉一些，让这份暧昧不被打破，毕竟他们能一起过平安夜是多么温馨的一件事。  
然而一切都不能挽回了，不是吗？  
他把手覆在眼前，叹气自己怎么那么没用。  
睡意在不知不觉中到来，连他自己都没意识到已经睡过去了，再醒来时已经是下午时分，他感到百无聊赖，便打开手机浏览ins上的更新。  
先是队友的一些图片来庆祝和赫塔菲的比赛胜利，他一一点赞，内心却没有以往赢球时那么大的兴奋感。手指只是机械地向下拨动，目光扫过一张张照片，没有什么值得他停留。  
他再次刷新了一下页面，又有一些别的动态显示出来，这次映入眼帘的，是瓦拉内刚发的照片。  
照片中，他搂住一个雪人的脖子，正在亲它的脸，配文是【Merry Christmas Baby】  
看起来心情很不错。朗格莱想。自己的那些伤人话语并没有影响他的生活，毕竟他还有空堆了这么大的雪人。  
他抬起手指，习惯性的点了赞，关于瓦拉内发的生活类照片，他大多都会点个赞。  
然后便划了过去，继续看其它的动态，好像刚刚也只是在看一个普通朋友的ins，没有什么大不了的。  
瓦拉内的信息却在他的手机上方突然降临，他抬眼看了一下，信息显示是一张图片。  
他点开来看，瞳孔却骤然收缩。其实还是一张瓦拉内正在亲雪人的照片，但是雪人的胸前却拼出了两个黑色的字母，在白雪映衬下清晰可见。  
【CL】  
朗格莱几乎不会怀疑，这指的就是自己。  
而ins上发的图片却没有这两个字母，这是只属于他们两个人的秘密，不能被第三个人察觉。  
他刚刚还以为没有自己瓦拉内依旧可以过得很开心，可转眼间他又被这个名为“CL”的雪人感动。想了许久，最后还是只能发一句轻描淡写的话：  
【这是你自己做的？】  
那边很快回了消息：【嗯，因为我们一起不能过圣诞节，所以我做了一个雪人，代替你陪着我。】  
【很好看，但是马德里应该很冷吧？】  
【还好，我只想尽快把它完成，因为明天就会出太阳了，我可不希望还没做完它就融化了。】  
【可是你即使把它做得再完美，太阳出来以后，它也会化的。】  
朗格莱敲下这些话的时候，又感觉到那种深入心脏每根血管的痛，自己就像瓦拉内身边的那个雪人，只能用两个单调的字母代表姓名，见不得光，否则就会顷刻间化为雪水，再也寻不到一丝踪迹。  
瓦拉内那边长久没有回音，朗格莱把手机放到一边，他突然害怕继续看这个屏幕，好像这些聊天框都是一把把锋利的刀，随时划破他铸造坚固的防线。  
他决定不再看手机了，而是下楼去看看家人们。  
斯黛尔正在给孩子沏奶粉，这个小家伙独自坐在沙发上，眼睛红红的，很明显刚哭闹过一番，嘴里塞着一个安抚奶嘴，沏奶粉的过程有点麻烦，斯黛尔需要这个帮她安抚宝宝。  
朗格莱见状连忙走过去帮忙，但斯黛尔示意他什么也不要做，以免打乱自己的节奏。  
他只好坐在孩子身旁拿起一个摇铃玩具逗他：“嘿，小宝贝～”  
孩子抬起大眼注视着他，眼里闪过一丝惊喜，竟笑了出来，已经忘记自己肚子还饿着这件事。  
朗格莱被宝宝突如其来的笑点亮了一直压抑的心情，他开始觉得这小家伙是世界上最治愈的存在。  
这时斯黛尔拿着奶瓶过来，准备抱起孩子喂他喝奶，朗格莱却主动拿过奶瓶，把宝宝的头放在臂弯，将奶嘴凑近宝宝的嘴。  
看着他喝奶时认真专注的模样，朗格莱的嘴角也弯了起来。  
这才是他本来的生活，哪怕平淡，可是踏实，触手便可及，让人心安。  
这一刻，心里便下了一个决定：他要和瓦拉内断了。虽然他不知道自己究竟能不能做到，可唯一能做的就是坚持下去，别无他法。  
喝完奶，朗格莱又陪孩子玩了很久，直到他再次犯瞌睡，被斯黛尔抱回房间去，朗格莱才想起手机在楼上，瓦拉内的回复自己还没有看。  
他想了想，还是决定上楼看一下，手机就躺在床头柜上，黑着屏，死气沉沉的。  
打开屏幕，才发现瓦拉内什么也没说，最后一个聊天框还是自己发出去的，带着某些击碎人心的破坏力，再看一眼，连自己都有点受不了。  
只要往上划动，就能看到他们之前的那些甜言蜜语，自己总是歪着头，傻笑着回复瓦拉内的调侃，就像那些未经世事的校园情侣，一切都是最初的模样。  
他们之间不是突然破裂的，而是一直把关系建立在冰层之上，无视脚下脆弱的支撑，却忘了这个二人世界随时都会崩塌。  
与其等到它崩塌，不如他们先退出好了，也好过堕入冰河，遍体鳞伤。

关于自己说的关于雪人的话，瓦拉内始终没有回复，只是后来他依然联系他，像是刻意不去面对那些现实的阻隔。  
他没有再说过以前那些情话，只是在有空时问朗格莱能不能去找他，朗格莱总是咬着下唇回复自己有各种各样的事，作为推托。  
以前他撒谎为了和他见面，现在他却为了不见他而撒谎。  
谎言真是一种简单方便的工具，可是反作用力也那么强，说完谎言，心就会有种窒息感。  
他偶尔也会失眠，经常看着外面街道上汽车拖长的光影直到天亮。  
他怕一闭眼，瓦拉内又出现在梦里，坐在车上，转头对他笑，时间好像都变慢了，那笑容总是定格在梦境里，渐渐变成发黄的旧照片。  
好想回到那些无惧无畏的岁月，却再也回不去了。

朗格莱不知道躲了瓦拉内多久，反正暂时没有国家队比赛，西甲各种赛事安排得紧张密集，也没有多余的心情去想那些事了。  
然而德比的到来却让他再也无处躲藏，长久的思念折磨在这一刻忽然有种释然的感觉。  
他当然很想见他，也有点期待自己真正见到他会是什么样的，是不是坚强一点了，可以伪装得很自然，不再心动了？  
结果，比赛前一天的训练中，朗格莱却不小心受伤了，德比那天只好坐在观众席上观看比赛。  
不过疫情期间也没有什么人，诺大的球场根本挡不住自己的身影。瓦拉内一进来，目光就迅速扫向了巴萨这边，几乎一下子就捕捉到朗格莱坐在哪里。  
虽然很想避免和他对视，可这一刻朗格莱感觉像被施了某种咒语，无法转移自己的视线。瓦拉内那般高大，在人群中显而易见，他的眼神更是一柄利剑，指向谁谁就难以脱逃。  
朗格莱从他的视线里看到几乎淹没自己的怨气，而自己只能回之以无奈，随后便移开目光，只看自己的队伍了。  
比赛时，朗格莱还是会若有似无地看向瓦拉内，他今天的状态和以前没什么两样，依旧是众人熟悉的那个他，认真、专注、带着让人移不开眼的迷人。  
德比通常都自带剑拔弩张的氛围，每一场都不例外，即使没有观众，诺坎普还是庄严得注视着面前的众人，让他们都自觉背负着极大的使命。  
朗格莱能明显感觉到瓦拉内今天很拼，为了球队也好，为了报复自己也好，他拿出了百分百的精力来踢这场比赛，最后还是一球之差惜败巴萨。  
看着他垂下头离开球场，朗格莱忍不住想走到他身边给他一个拥抱，普通朋友那种的就好，可这份冲动还没有彻底燃起，他就消失在了场下。  
比赛结束，朗格莱和队友们一同离开，他们在谈论今天有哪些失误，但是都被胜利所遮盖，每个人脸上的表情都很兴奋。  
也不知道是不是因为自己没能参与，所以朗格莱也只是偶尔附和他们一下，没有更多的话要表达，他的心思在比赛结束以后就飘到另一个球队那里了。  
他们正往外走着，瓦拉内忽然从身后走了过来，他的速度很快，并一把抓住朗格莱的手腕，几乎是拖着将他往外面拉去。  
朗格莱受伤的是脚踝，这样子被强迫快步行走让他有一些不适，可又不敢表现出来，他这点痛对瓦拉内来说算得了什么，还是不要矫情了。  
队友们对这一幕倒是有些惊讶，但看朗格莱也算是顺从地跟了过去，便没人上前说什么，只是他们面面相觑，总觉得这个场景好像非常熟悉。  
思绪再次回到和赫塔菲的那场比赛后，难道平安夜带着朗格莱偷偷逃跑的是瓦拉内？这是不是有点太魔幻了？  
然而外面那两人没办法去管别人是怎么想的了，他俩之间的矛盾也只有这个德比才能说清楚了。  
他们来到一处街道旁，除了昏暗路灯，一个人影也不见。  
瓦拉内把朗格莱拉到墙边才停下，他面对着眼前这个避开他视线的心虚男人，千言万语到了嘴边却又不知道先说哪句，最后说出来的只不过是一句：“你在生气吗？”  
“什么？”朗格莱没懂他的意思，怎么自己就成生气的那个人了？  
“因为我说我们是朋友，我也不喜欢你，所以你生我的气了，对吗？”瓦拉内仿佛是自欺欺人般的问道。  
“...不是这么简单的...”朗格莱摇摇头，不知道如何向他解释，瓦拉内却完全不听。  
“那我现在和你说实话好吗？”他急切的说道，“我爱你...我说真的...见不到你的日子里，我想你想得心痛...如果我从来没有碰过你，也许我还可以轻易放下，可是一想到你不久以前还在我怀里，我就...一刻也忍不了想见你的心...”  
他那恳求的语气和表情，看得朗格莱心痛极了，他只见过他在赛场上从容微笑的样子，那么骄傲那么自信，不是现在这副近乎低声下气的模样。  
可自己又能怎样？再说一遍他不爱他，他怎么开得了口？光是控制冲上前拥住他就已经费尽自己所有的力气了。  
“你想要什么呢？偷偷摸摸的见面，面对家人时的愧疚感，还是每天都要躲避外人的目光和觉察？”  
他们之间不是单纯的一加一等于二，不是只要彼此喜欢就够了。  
他们盖了一座自欺欺人的城堡，还希望能在里面像童话一样生活。真可笑。  
“你说的这些我不知道吗？我就是在明知这一切以后，还要跨过那些困难来告诉你我的心意。”瓦拉内觉得朗格莱在把他当成傻子。  
“那你究竟想要什么？”  
“我不知道我想要什么，也许只是想告诉你这件事，可我总觉得我要的远不止这些。”  
“不管怎样，你必须明白一点——我们有家庭，就这么简单。”  
听到他的一句“我爱你”，朗格莱多日来的心碎就仿佛得到了最大的慰藉，他不能再要求更多了。  
“是的，家庭，我当然清楚...”瓦拉内自言自语道，“那是不是我以后就只能在德比和国家队里才能见到你？我是不是要失去你了？”  
“我们从一开始......就不属于彼此，谈何失去？”朗格莱觉得自己还能这么冷静已经很厉害了，他再说不出任何伤害瓦拉内的话了。  
脚下的冰层崩塌，朗格莱知道，他站在幸存的冰块上，看着瓦拉内掉进了冰河中，头发也渐渐被水流淹没，沉入河底。  
巴塞罗那的冬天，也如马德里的大雪，冷得不留情面。  
瓦拉内的眼神在阴影里暗淡到了极点，嘴唇轻微打开，像是还要争辩什么，最后还是闭上了，他真没什么可说的了。  
“我爱你”，这话他早就该说的，如果早一点开口，也许还能有点分量，如今再说，听起来轻飘飘的，一阵风就可以把它吹走。  
他低下头，最终还是转过身，背对着朗格莱，迈开沉重的步子，开始走回自己的世界去。  
看着那个渐行渐远的背影，朗格莱握紧了拳头，他压住喉咙里的哽咽以及想要脱口而出的“拉斐尔...”。他不能喊，他再没有那个资格喊他的名字了，那些床榻上缠绵时的亲昵爱称，随着时间洪流永远的埋葬在过去。  
正如他们的爱情，永永远远，不会有结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.狼哥宝宝多大我也不太清楚，就瞎写呗
> 
> 2.一醒过来西超杯输了，差点就不想撸了，可是同人本来就是和现实隔绝的，所以，还是摆正心态写完并修改了一下。
> 
> 3.给自己列了个全是伤感情歌的歌单，酝酿感情写它😂
> 
> 4.还有最后一章，还是希望他们能好好的说再见。


	7. Chapter 7

身在西甲的法国队球员聚会——  
朗格莱看到这个聚会名字时就觉得有点不靠谱，特别是看到举办的地方在瓦拉内家里，更觉得自己还是不要去比较好。  
可是格列兹曼却对这个聚会很感兴趣，不停地要朗格莱和他一起前往，还有乌姆蒂蒂这个派对狂人，更是不想错过这种有趣的场合。  
实在经不起这两位同事的强烈要求，朗格莱只好勉强答应，而且国家队的队友们都在，只要不是独处，应该没什么问题，自己还是可以调整好情绪的。  
那次德比以后，他的大脑空白了好几天才慢慢恢复感觉，当他的眼睛再次望向这座城市的时候，一切又如最开始那样，他当然没有那么快忘记这段感情，只是他终于相信自己是可以放下的了。  
  
马德里的阳光如往常那般明媚，朗格莱被这里的太阳照到眼皮时还有点恍惚，仿佛又回到以前那些来马德里找瓦拉内幽会的日子了，天气再冷，有瓦拉内在，他也总觉得暖洋洋的。  
那时的他们，明明看不见未来，却还是那么幸福。  
汽车停在瓦拉内家门前，他们从车上下来。这是朗格莱第一次来他家，自己在马德里的归宿只有那辆车，从来没资格走进他家大门，现在他来了，日子却今非昔比。  
屋里进行了一些简单的装饰，客厅中央的桌子上放了点心和饮料，已经有几个球员在聊天，有些还带了家属来，几个小孩子正在追逐打闹，各队的休息时间并不完全重合，所以现场不算热闹，但是朗格莱很喜欢这种和谐的氛围。  
而且，他真的不知道瓦拉内办这场聚会的意义是什么，脑海里浮现出那个人悲伤的面孔，问自己是不是以后只能在德比和国家队才能见到他。  
“我是不是要失去你了？”他的声音在冷风中沉到朗格莱的心底。  
算了，那件事至少已经过去一个月，自己还是不要自作多情了。  
“克莱门特。”一个熟悉的声音在他身后响起，他全身血液忽然停止流动，这时才在心里暗骂自己还是那么没出息，光是听到他喊自己的名字就开始紧张和腿软，早知还是不来了。  
朗格莱转过头，瓦拉内站在他面前，表情很镇定，穿了一身银灰色的西装，出乎意料的庄重。  
他们的眼神交错的瞬间，周围嘈杂的人声都远去了，他们像两道孤独的风景，望着彼此却难以靠近。  
“噢...很不错的衣服。”朗格莱随便找了个话题打破僵硬的气氛，自己的连帽衫在他面前确实显得有点傻气。  
瓦拉内则从容的笑了：“突然就想穿了。”  
“挺适合你的，因为你的身高还有...气质...都特别好...”他也不知道自己究竟该说什么，他想说他这样很迷人，但开口了就会发现“迷人”这个词不太适合自己说。  
“谢谢，你也可以试试，应该也很好看。”  
然后就是沉默，他们之间竟没什么可说的，毕竟，看不见的阻隔横在那里。  
“那...我去问候别的客人了。”留下这句话，瓦拉内就从他身边擦肩而过，朗格莱没来由的失落，却只能掩饰起来，他知道人贪心，却没料到自己贪心到这种地步。  
多伤人的话都敢说，多狠心的事都敢做，见了他，却又祈求他多在自己身边停留一会儿，实在太过分了。  
好在格列兹曼和乌姆蒂蒂及时出现，带他和其他人打打招呼，可以分散他对瓦拉内的注意力。  
和屋里的队友们聊了一会儿，朗格莱走到室外，这里摆放了一套白色的长桌高背椅，上面摆满了各种颜色的花朵，芬芳馥郁，颜色搭配很漂亮，他忍不住拿出手机，拍了个照片。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
朗格莱转过头，一个金发女人站在他旁边，笑着问他。  
他在看到她时愣了一下，随即回过神来，这是瓦拉内的妻子——卡梅莉。  
她一头灿烂金发中染了些其它颜色，但并不影响她纯粹的美，无论到哪里，这张脸都带着一种大气和自信，让其他女人黯然失色。  
他没想到她会来和自己打招呼，随口回应道：“是的...很漂亮。”  
卡梅莉笑道：“这是我做的。”  
“原来如此，您的手艺很棒，和整场聚会的氛围很搭。”朗格莱说，他匮乏的词汇没办法把这花形容得更好了。  
“谢谢。”卡梅莉接着说道“欢迎你，说实话，我一直以为你和拉斐尔不是特别熟，但是他似乎挺关注你的，比如，他以前并没有像现在这样仔细研究巴萨的每一场比赛。”  
“啊？”朗格莱有些不解“安东尼也在巴萨，他应该不只是关注我吧？”  
“谁知道呢？但我总觉得电脑里关于你的视频更多。”卡梅莉耸了耸肩膀，“有时，我们也不是把心里话都告诉给对方，再亲密的夫妻之间也会有秘密。”  
“这很正常，结过婚的人都有这种体会。”朗格莱说这话时心里没底，只是随着她的话在附和。  
这时一个卷发小男孩从一旁跑了过来，对着妈妈激动的说道，他刚刚和伙伴们一起踢足球，然后自己进球了。他的表情很兴奋，脸蛋红扑扑的，惹人喜爱。  
“你很棒，儿子。”卡梅莉鼓励他道。  
“所以...我能再喝一瓶汽水吗？”他小心翼翼的问。  
卡梅莉的表情一下子变得无奈：“不行哦。”  
看着他垂头丧气的样子，朗格莱忍不住上前揉了揉他的头发：“屋里有果汁，我可以帮你拿一杯。”  
他再次看向妈妈，这次妈妈做出了退步：“好吧，不过也不可以喝太多。”  
朗格莱和小男孩互相对视，默契得笑了笑，于是他走进屋去寻找果汁了。  
再出来时，母子身边多了一个男人，是瓦拉内，他不知何时走出来和他们一起说话。朗格莱看他来了，便站在原地没动，竟然没有勇气再往前走一步，而是静静的看着他们三口之家。  
瓦拉内正在和妻子说什么，笑容一直未曾间断，儿子也在和爸爸炫耀他进球的事迹，爸爸蹲在他面前给了他一个吻。  
太阳均匀地照耀在他们身上，要把所有的温暖美好都赐给他们，四周的植物和鲜花也纵情舒展，簇拥着这个美满家庭。  
这一幕过于温馨，连旁观的朗格莱也禁不住露出了笑容，他知道自己的选择是对的，把他们的爱情牺牲掉，为这个世界留下两个完整的家，这才是理所应当的。  
“妈妈，那个叔叔怎么还没有过来？”孩子突然问道。  
“哪位叔叔？”瓦拉内问。  
“克莱门特•朗格莱，你那位在巴萨踢球的队友，他刚才去屋里拿果汁了。”卡梅莉说道。  
朗格莱本来不打算过去，却听他们提起了自己，还是决定走了过去，把果汁递给小男孩。  
“妈妈，和我一起去玩吧，新一轮比赛开始了，快来帮我加油！”男孩接过果汁，便拉起妈妈的手，他的伙伴们还在等他。  
卡梅莉只好由着儿子把他拉走，现场又剩下瓦拉内和朗格莱两个人。  
“你这会儿...不忙吧？”瓦拉内问他。  
“不忙，有事吗？”  
“跟我一起去端点食物，好吗？”  
“哦，可以。”这没什么，也许是他们正常关系开始的标志。  
朗格莱跟在他身后，穿过这间大房子的餐厅，来到了厨房，这里摆了几盘零食和切好的水果。  
“天哪，我觉得我们搞得像大学社团的派对。”朗格莱感叹。  
“没办法，我能做就是这些了，下次一定要向塞缪尔取取经，看他是怎么组织派对的。”  
“他还需要组织？有酒有音乐，哪儿都可以～”朗格莱吐槽道，“不过，这些全程都是你来做？她...不插手吗？”  
“是的，我说要卡梅莉休息一天，这些琐碎的事情我来做。”  
“你很体贴。”朗格莱忍不住夸奖他，这个人注定是个好丈夫。  
“谢谢。”瓦拉内倒也没谦虚，随手拿起一只盘子里的鱿鱼圈，递到朗格莱嘴边，“我自己炸的，要尝尝吗？”  
朗格莱很随意的张开嘴咬住了鱿鱼圈，两瓣嘴唇轻轻包住瓦拉内的手指顶端。  
一个简单的动作，暧昧无限，朗格莱也不得不承认自己这会儿估计脸都红了。  
他别开视线，一时竟不知作何反应。  
瓦拉内自然注意到了他的窘迫，心里却没有那么尴尬，朗格莱有这样的表现，说明他很在意和自己的亲密举动。  
他心里，也是会在意的吗？  
两人僵持了一下，朗格莱还是迈开步子，越过瓦拉内往外走去，瓦拉内便跟着他，一前一后，不越矩。  
待他们把盘子放到桌子上，却听到乌姆蒂蒂举着手机说道：“来，帅哥们，笑一个。”  
抬头的片刻，他俩微愣的表情已经被镜头定格在方寸之间。  
朗格莱这才撇嘴道：“嘿，你干嘛呢？”  
“拍下你们两位为我们端茶倒水的样子，一定很有意思。”乌姆蒂蒂拿起一片鱿鱼圈填入嘴中，点头笑道。  
“那你可不能光是当摄影师啊，快来教教这位绅士怎么搞派对。”朗格莱指着瓦拉内开玩笑。  
“唉，要我说，就是不够high～总得有点刺激的才有意思啊。”  
“我们这里还有小孩子，你要怎么high？”  
“我说的是...到了晚上...”乌姆蒂蒂一副很神秘的样子“我们几个一起喝点酒，唱唱歌，然后...玩个真心话大冒险什么的...”  
听到真心话大冒险，瓦拉内和朗格莱同时对他翻了个白眼，真够无聊的。  
“OK，我知道这很low，不过...楼上现在有打牌环节，你们参加吗？”  
“我不参加。”朗格莱说，“对于打牌我一窍不通，我还是继续给小孩子们端茶倒水吧。”  
“你可以不参加，但可以给我们加油助威啊，与其照顾小朋友，不如伺候一下你的队友？”乌姆蒂蒂早知道朗格莱会拒绝，上前拉住他就要往楼上去。  
“噢...我不要...”话虽这么说，朗格莱却还是没有强烈拒绝，他又没什么事做，与其和瓦拉内独处，不如和乌姆蒂蒂他们在一起。  
瓦拉内看着朗格莱上楼去，才把一直粘贴在脸上的笑撤掉。  
朗格莱还是那个样子，淡淡的，让人把握不了和他之间的距离。  
以前那会儿，他以为他们已经是一对情人了，可朗格莱突然把他推到千里之外，他可以理解“家庭”是一个让人无法拒绝的理由，他们都要回归家庭的。  
但是朗格莱说他们不属于彼此，难道自己从始至终都没有拥有过他吗？  
那些肌肤相亲的温热，留在颈边的吻痕，深入时他身后沁出的薄汗，都不能证明这一切吗？  
这些都让瓦拉内迷茫，但是时间都会洗去一切吧？让所有的迷惑和激情都消失殆尽，最后只剩一点点微不足道的回忆，对吗？

时间飞速而过，不知不觉太阳已经落下，天色暗淡下来。  
朗格莱当然没有参与他们的牌局，而是倚在一边玩手机，直到天黑，这几个人终于打累了，决定下楼去活动活动筋骨。  
朗格莱也觉得肚子有点饿，想再尝尝瓦拉内做的鱿鱼圈。  
他端着一个盘子，走到了那个有白色长桌的院子里，这里挂着一些气球和彩色灯泡，点亮以后闪着欢乐的光芒。  
瓦拉内见朗格莱下来了，便主动走到他身边，和他一起站在院子的角落里，头顶上是一棵树，外人看起来他们就是在普通的聊天。  
朗格莱倒也没有刻意避开，只是，两人这样挨在一起，熟悉的气息再度涌来，往昔环绕在他们身边，一刻也不舍消失。  
这一小片角落还算安静，想说什么可以畅所直言，朗格莱想了一下，还是等瓦拉内开口前说了句：“对不起。”  
“怎么想起来向我道歉了？”瓦拉内还是笑着，温和得像一阵风。  
“我说话做事的方式，太伤人了。”朗格莱垂下眼眸道。  
“我们俩中就是要有一个人保持现实，如果都那么盲目，也许会酿成大错。”瓦拉内说。  
看来他也看开了，朗格莱心想。  
“能遇见你，我还是很开心的。”瓦拉内坦然的说，“你不是我人生的污点，而是一个美好的暂停。”  
这些话像暖乎乎的一帖药，贴在朗格莱多日来难以愈合的伤口上。  
就像花最美的时候是将开未开的时候，茶斟半盏，酒饮微醺，暂停得刚刚好。  
不求全，不求满，错过有时也是一种心安。  
“克莱门特，我可以永远不触碰你，不吻你，不抱你，我只希望能一直看着你，呼唤你的名字，只要你给我一个微笑，我会懂我们之间的距离。”瓦拉内说，他并没有为这些话打草稿，只是看到朗格莱的时候，他就在这么想。  
这些话恰到好处的触动到心弦，不多不少，翻起一层层涟漪。  
他从始至终都是这么温柔，朗格莱想，在他这里自己可以获取所有安全感，哪怕是要分离的时候。  
“不过也好，这场感情里，只有我这么一个动心的人，至少保全了你。”瓦拉内说，很释怀的样子。“我想，我可以好好和你说再见了。”  
他们就要再见了，这场聚会是他们的告别典礼吗？人声鼎沸中，他的雪人就这样默默的融化了...  
不知哪里燃起了一束束烟花，人们的目光被升入空中的七彩烟火所吸引，小孩子们则在惊喜尖叫。  
夜色朦胧中，朗格莱却好像又看到自己靠在瓦拉内的怀里，两人曾经耳鬓厮磨的场景，都已经是过去了...  
可是这样对他是不是太不公平了？他付出了全部真心，却不知道自己也是喜欢他的...  
一个人的心再狠，也不应该残忍到这种地步。  
“拉斐尔哥哥...”  
这个称呼像电流击中了瓦拉内，他定在原地，目光看着朗格莱，有点不敢相信。  
朗格莱咬着下唇，犹豫片刻，终于还是压低嗓子，轻声说道：“我爱过你，真的...”  
这声音中的哽咽清晰可闻，他终于不用再压抑自己的感情了，在烟花炸开的那一刻，他就已经把全部的自己摊在瓦拉内面前。  
瓦拉内眼中的光一点点聚集，终于有了焦点。他想他要的应该就是这个，在巴塞罗那的凛冽寒风中，他向他告白，并不是求什么天长地久，而是求一个相同的答案，可朗格莱那时的回复让他以为他在自作多情。  
这一刻，他才意识到自己不是一个人，那些缠绵时刻的心动都是真的，汽车的黑色后座上，他们的喘息声里传递着相同的信息——  
我爱你。  
我们谁都不算辜负了谁。  
“克莱门特，我以为你会理智到最后...”瓦拉内想笑，却笑不出来。  
“我应该保持理智的，可是到了最后，我更想叫你一声拉斐尔哥哥...”朗格莱抬起手指，抹去眼角一抹即将流出的眼泪。  
他是人啊，他的心是肉做的，怎么能连一句“我爱你”也瞒着瓦拉内，让他一个人背负这段刻骨铭心的岁月呢？  
瓦拉内再次伸手，搂住他的脑后，嘴唇凑到他面前，轻轻点了个吻，没有人看到，看到也没关系。  
他只是在和爱人做最后的告别。  
再难忘的记忆也会淡化，再深刻的爱最后也会一笑而过。  
总有一天，他再见到朗格莱时，会以最平静的心态，喊他一声“克莱门特”吧。

瓦拉内把车停在酒吧门口，走了进去，点了一杯在这里遇见朗格莱时喝的酒，坐回了那个熟悉的沙发。  
这个场景和上一次来这里时是如此相似，他几乎不会怀疑，去卫生间时会碰到一个高大白皙的黑发男人，他会一脸错愕地看着自己，然后想着用什么打招呼来缓解尴尬。  
只不过瓦拉内还是笑了笑，而没有真的去卫生间，他知道，他不会再遇见朗格莱了。  
瓦拉内举起酒杯，一饮而尽。  
悲与欢，本来就不过是一杯酒滑过喉咙的瞬间。  
他把头靠在沙发上，闭上了眼睛，昨晚他没怎么好好休息，所以很快就睡了过去，一个梦在这时悄悄钻了进来。  
他梦见他和朗格莱坐在一处台阶上，他不知道这是哪儿，很像是一所学校，因为有学生背着书包行色匆匆，远处的篮球场有几个男生正在投篮。  
可他还是挺喜欢这里的，梦里好像是夏天，阳光肆无忌惮地穿破树叶的间隙，把明媚和炙热带到大地。  
这些都无所谓，他不在乎是深冬寒夜的车子里还是林荫遍布的校园，他只是又把那句话再次告诉给身边的朗格莱。  
“克莱门特，你不会喜欢上我吧？”  
朗格莱的脸可疑的红了：“问这个干什么？”  
虽然没有直接回答，但瓦拉内却一点也不介意，真的，他反而有点高兴，谁知道自己高兴什么。  
“但我喜欢你，特别喜欢。”他以一种非常认真的语气和朗格莱说话，特别笃定。  
朗格莱正在喝汽水，像是掩饰某种紧张，咕嘟咕嘟地快速吞下肚子里。  
但他没有选择逃避，而是喝完汽水以后，转过脑袋，在瓦拉内脸上迅速亲了一下，然后就拔开步子蹿了。  
嘿！这家伙，亲了人还想跑？！  
瓦拉内也赶紧站起来去追他，追到以后一定要按在手心里，想做什么就做什么，最重要的是，再也不能让他跑了！

这是另一个世界的他们吗？  
那个世界里他们在一起了吗？  
瓦拉内不知道，睡着时，他的呼吸平和均匀，笑得也非常开心。

END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.一段告别我也写了这么长，躺...
> 
> 2.文章里的三观是情节需要，不代表作者三观（强烈的求生欲...）


End file.
